Goddess
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: An AU fic with a DBZ/SM crossover. It *will* be an Usa/Trunks fic, so consider yourself warned! *grins* (don't send me stuff telling me you hate the pairings please) Now **COMPLETED** ^-^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here… blah blah blah.

****

Warning: This **IS** an Usa/Trunks fic. If you don't like it, please don't read and review telling me you hate my pairing.

Author's Notes: Well, minna-chan! I've done it again! *grins* The idea actually popped into my head a long while ago and I've been working on this fic steadily, in between Cursed and Unforeseen. Cursed is finished (I'm just working on editing and watching the flow of the story) and since Unforeseen has ended (in my books at least), I went ahead with this fic! I have to say, bear with me… it will be full of twists, and promises to be as long as Unexpected Destiny was! *audience member asks "Chibi Tenshi, what's this with you and one word titles?"* Beats the heck out of me! It will be called Goddess for now, and since I only have a general idea right now where the fic is going, it may change as I go along ;) Anyway, you know the usual drill. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't. And email makes me SUPER happy! *grins* 

I have to take the time to thank all my wonderful reviewers who took the time to write one or email me. It *does* mean a lot! It's what keeps authors going :) Special thanks to my chans: Angel, D, Hikari, Ivory (thanks for the great idea!!), Jade, MK for giving me the confidence to go ahead, and for putting up with me generally. *giggles* You guys are the best! 

*******************************************************************

****

Goddess: Chapter 1

A deep chuckle emerged from his throat as his girlfriend flung herself enthusiastically at him. His arms immediately went around her, holding her close to him. He never believed that it would be possible to be this happy, despite all the death and destruction that surrounded him. The androids were finally gone, and then, Usagi came unexpectedly into his life. He had never felt such a passionate intensity towards anyone, and being with Usagi brought sunshine and laughter into his life, something he could not ever imagine happening to him. She had appeared out of nowhere, a vision with golden hair, and bright blue eyes that he could always lose himself in. She had healed his broken soul, allowing him to live once again. He couldn't imagine how life would be without her without seeing her beautiful face, or that smile that never failed to brighten up his day. She snuggled deep into his arms, and he couldn't help the grin on his face. Being around her always brought him such a sense of joy and inner peace. It was like coming home. 

"I've missed you!" Usagi exclaimed, blue eyes sparkling at him.

He laughed again, and it amused him sometimes to see how contented he was and to contrast it with the man he once was. "You just saw me five minutes ago, Usagi."

"Are you making fun of me?" She pulled away slightly and pouted. God he couldn't resist her when she did that. Come to think of it, he had very little resistance when it came to her.

"How could I make fun of the most beautiful girl in the world?" He replied softly.

A slight blush came over her cheeks though she shot back, "I'm the only girl in the world right now."

He grinned at her, amazed by her spirit and the inner strength she had. 

"I've been meaning to ask you. What have you been doing the past few days?" She asked curiously.

Ahhh… his little project. He'd been working on a surprise for Usagi for the past few weeks. They had been living under the remnants of a building in what used to be the downtown sector. The rubble that spread around was depressing at times. If it weren't for Usagi, he honestly thought he'd go insane. 

"Trunks… Trunks… hello??" 

"Sorry, Usagi. I was just cleaning up some stuff around the city. Make it look presentable for the tourists, you know."

She giggled, and the sound spread a warmth through his blood. She smiled sweetly, and he was unable to resist capturing her lips with his own. She sighed happily and returned his kiss with a passion that matched his. It was a kiss that demanded the other person's soul, exchanging unspoken promises of happiness and eternity. She pulled away eventually, having run out of oxygen, her breathing slightly uneven, just like his own. He pressed his forehead to hers, and was content just gazing at her face, as if memorizing every feature on it. She smiled blissfully at him, staring back into his eyes. Suddenly, she shifted her head slightly and engulfed herself in his embrace. 

Puzzled by the change in mood, his arms tightened around her as he tried to find out what was wrong. 

"Just hold me for one second longer…" she whispered with tears in her eyes, burying her face in his chest. 

Feeling the tears that dampened his tank top, he became worried. "Usagi, what's wrong?" 

"I have to leave."

For one moment, it was as if the world stood still, and his heart stopped beating. He could not feel anything, hear anything, except for the silence that had descended upon them. The shock in his system spread its icy tentacles, numbing him, rendering him speechless. She moved away from his arms, and her eyes pleaded with him. "Say something, Trunks."

She tugged at his arms, the expression on his face tearing at her heart. "Trunks, please…" 

"Why?" He finally croaked out.

Her blue eyes watered even further, as tears began trickling down her face. "My life is not my own."

He looked at her incredulously. "Your life is not your own? What do you mean by that??" He demanded, the anger finally overtaking shock. 

She stared at him mutely with resigned eyes before widening slightly as a staff came out of nowhere and knocked him unconscious. 

*******************************************************************

"Setsuna!!" She berated as she quickly went to Trunks' side, gently brushing aside the lock of lilac hair that had fallen in front of his face. Wincing slightly at the bruise that had begun to appear on the side of her beloved's head, she cupped his face in her hands, her tears falling freely. "I'm so sorry, Trunks. I never meant to hurt you. If I could, I would spend eternity with you, but I can't. I… I love you so much." Choking back her sobs, she pressed a soft kiss on his lips before getting up slowly and looking around the destruction that had somehow become home.

"We must go now," Setsuna's voice called out. 

"I'm going back to Juuban?" She asked, already dreading returning to her own time. 

Setsuna nodded as she escorted Usagi through the portal, missing the sight of the man lying on the floor, a tear trickling from the corner of his eye. 

"I will find you, Usagi." He vowed silently. 

*******************************************************************

They walked through the Gates of Time, and Usagi felt like she was marching to her death. Her heart had been left back with Trunks, and what the Senshi would be getting was a shell of a woman she once was. She reached out to Setsuna, and stopped her, surprising the older woman with her strength. 

"Setsuna, take my memories away of… Trunks and what we had in his world. I don't want to remember what I had, but could not keep. Please," she pleaded, her grief-stricken expression affecting the Time Guardian. 

"But Megami-sama, there may be consequences to this." 

"Then you shouldn't have sent me to another time!!!" She yelled out in agony, her heart torn into a million pieces. "You shouldn't have let me meet him, fall in love, and then take him away from me!" The last words ended off in a whisper. "Please."

Setsuna nodded solemnly, knowing it was for the best. Staring at Usagi's tear-ridden face, she replied, "It shall be done."

*******************************************************************

Usagi flung her arms around her boyfriend, throwing herself into his embrace as his arms closed around her tinier form. He was much taller than she was, and despite all their difficulties and problems, they had finally come together. It seemed almost as if destiny had lent a hand. She looked up at him, staring into his blue eyes, feeling as if she could look into his soul.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, softly.

"You," she replied simply. And it was true. She could spend hours just looking at him, memorizing every feature on his face.

His eyes crinkled as a smile spread his lips. "Aishiteru, Usako."

"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters found in Sailor Moon or DBZ, although the concept for the crossover is entirely of my imagination. 

Tenshi's Notes: *grins* Minna-chan! I'm overwhelmed by your responses. *BIG SMILE* I guess I know how to get your attention huh? *giggles* Anyway, more surprises and installments for this chapter, and this gives a bit of hint as to why the fic is called Goddess. And for you Trunks/Usa lovers out there, remember, I *did* promise an Usa/Trunks fic, so don't worry! It'll happen! When, and how long I will torment you all is a whole other matter altogether! ;) What else? Any ideas, suggestions that you may have, don't hesitate to contact me at chibi_tenshi24@yahoo.com 

Thanks once again to my crazy chans whom I absolutely think the world of, especially Jade-chan and Ivory-chan for putting up with my insanity lately. To my reviewers, I love you guys!!! You're the best! Nothing makes me smile more (not to mention motivated) when I see a whole bunch of reviews in my mailbox! Special mention to best friends Pan and Usagi for giving me **THE** longest review I've seen so far! *giggles* (Ivory-chan, you're going to have to work harder hehe) 

All right, I better stop while I can. Remember, reviewing makes Tenshi extremely happy, and an extremely happy Tenshi is more motivated to write more! Ja ne!

**************************************************************

****

Goddess: Chapter 2

Her laughter rang throughout the streets of Juuban, as she tried to drag Mamoru to a store she wanted to shop in. 

"Mamo-chan…" she pleaded with big blue eyes. 

"Usako…" He cringed inwardly. Those eyes would be the death of him yet. He was unable to resist anything she asked for when she did that. He bid a silent farewell to his bank balance as he allowed himself to be pulled along Tornado Usagi's path. 

**************************************************************

Not too far away, a man stood, hidden behind the shadows, staring at the couple, before taking one step back, engulfed by the shadows. "I've finally found you…"

**************************************************************

Usagi smiled brilliantly as Mamoru wept for the loss of his savings and felt his back give way from carrying all her purchases. She put her arm through his, leaning her head on his arm. Suddenly, she noted a man staring at them, looking strangely familiar though she had no recollection of ever meeting him. _He's hot!!_ Was her first thought that popped into her mind before blushing slightly, remembering her boyfriend standing next to her. Mamoru frowned at the man in front of them, who was staring at his girlfriend unabashedly. To his surprise, the man stared back unflinchingly, showing no fear at Mamoru's glare. 

"Do you know him?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi shook her head, causing her golden hair to swirl around. "Iie," she responded. Not really knowing why she did what she did next, she let go of Mamoru's arm and walked towards the stranger.

"Hi! Do you know me or something?" She asked, her head tilted to one side, staring at him curiously.

"Perhaps," he replied cryptically, his voice sending tingles down her spine, his eyes seeking answers from her to questions she did not understand.

Mamoru strode up to her, and glared at the shorter man. _He sure was dressed strangely_, Mamoru thought upon noting the black tank top, black pants, and purple jacket with a strange logo on it. Suddenly, he saw something protruding ominously from his back. It was a sword. 

Grabbing Usagi's arm, he pulled her behind him, standing protectively in front of her. 

"What do you want?" He demanded the strange man. Despite his shorter stature, he radiated a self-confidence and power that Mamoru had never encountered before. 

The stranger shrugged his shoulders, before turning around and disappearing, leaving two very astounded people in his wake. 

"That was the strangest thing, Mamo-chan. Did he just vanish?" Usagi asked, still slack-jawed. 

Nodding, Mamoru scratched his head in confusion. With a thoughtful look on his face, he remarked, "We need to be on our guard. He's very powerful. Maybe we need to have a scout meeting to discuss this." Usagi pouted, and Mamoru felt himself caving in once again. "After our date, Usako. After our date." The rewarding smile she gave him almost blinded him. 

**************************************************************

Usagi snuggled into his arms, unable to shake the uneasy feeling that still plagued her. Who was that stranger and why had he been looking at her? There was something about that man that bothered her, beyond the fact that he was gorgeous. She frowned slightly, berating herself for thinking such thoughts when she had Mamoru. But she couldn't help herself. There was that sense of knowing and familiarity about the stranger that she couldn't quite put her finger on. 

"Usako?" 

She pulled back slightly to stare into Mamoru's deep blue eyes. 

"Yes, Mamo-chan?"

"Did you really not know that man?"

She nodded a bit too quickly, or so Mamoru thought. 

"Hai. You don't think he's evil, do you?" 

"Iie. He had the opportunity to kill us, but he didn't. I'm just wondering what his motives were."

She sighed softly. Apparently, normalcy was something she could not have in this life either. Without warning, a youma appeared towards their right, startling her out of her thoughts. 

"Usako…" Mamoru looked around blankly. To his surprise, she had already disappeared to transform. 

**************************************************************

Usagi didn't know what was happening to her. It felt like something had changed within the past little while. There was a void in her memory, as if someone had erased a moment in time, and she suspected that Setsuna might have had something to do with it. She re-appeared in her sailor fuku, and grimaced slightly. She **really** hated how short the skirts were. Silently, she wondered if the actual purpose of the length was to distract the male youmas and then she giggled. Mamoru certainly appreciated her outfit. She frowned suddenly as she detected that the youma's presence was unusually powerful. There was no time for silliness. It was time to work. 

She reappeared in front of the youma, going into her usual stance, prepared to give the usual speech. It was certainly unusual looking. It was nondescript, with bland features and of an average height. It almost resembled a human, except it really looked like a slimmer version of a blob with a head, arms and legs. (AN: Think of those putty people in the original Power Rangers series, or those strange things with the stars on their faces in the SMS series) At that moment, she decided things were going to change. The youma, programmed into thinking that Sailor Moon would go into her corny dialogue, was lulled into a false sense of security. She narrowed her eyes with purpose, and quickly flung her tiara in its direction. The youma managed to get away in time, though with a slight scratch to its arm. 

"Very impressive Sailor Moon. That was certainly unexpected," it sneered. "But did you expect this?" 

Suddenly the mass began to rumble, taking on a different shape and form, constantly shifting and readjusting. Finally it emerged. It was as if she were looking into a mirror.

"Destroying our date in the park is something… I uhh… Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen asked in confusion, as he nearly tripped over his own feet, staring at two identical blonde superheroes in extremely short skirts standing right in front of him.

"Hai!" Identical voices called out simultaneously, then whirling around to glare at each other.

"Copycat!" Both girls shrieked in unison. 

Tuxedo Kamen could only watch, torn between horror and the unexpected urge to laugh. While they were both being distracted, one of the fingers of the fake Usagi fell to the ground and dissolved into a metallic-looking liquid (AN: Think T-1000 in Terminator 2). It made its way to an unsuspecting Tuxedo Kamen, and as if by magic, began solidifying at his feet. It moved quickly, spreading itself all over his body, and making its way towards his head. With a yell, one of the Sailor Moons spun towards her boyfriend, as the enemy smiled evilly. 

"You are mine, Sailor Moon."

Letting loose a black discus-like object, it shouted, drawing Sailor Moon's attention back to it. 

Her blue eyes were wide with terror, and she froze, unable to get away from the approaching attack, while Tuxedo Kamen struggled valiantly to get free.

"SAILOR MOON!!!!!"

The next moments passed by in a blur, for it was almost impossible to distinguish which happened first. The mysterious stranger who had been following them that appeared to save her, or the strange light that caused her transformation. 

"Kamehameha!!!" A voice yelled out, as a blast of energy left his hands, the sheer power of his attack was palpable as Tuxedo Kamen felt himself thrown back from the force of it. 

The light that appeared blinded them all as Usagi shrieked in terror and pain. The stranger whirled around quickly, knowing with confidence that the enemy would be defeated since that it had no power levels to begin with. _Usagi…_ his heart stopped momentarily as what he saw astounded him. 

A silver light beamed from her forehead before spreading to surround her and her hair had turned almost the exact same shade. She hovered above them, her eyes becoming a deep blue that seemed black. Her hair flowed about her head, and the casual clothes that she had worn for the day were in stark contrast to her current, almost omnipotent state. Trunks gaped in open-mouthed astonishment at what her boyfriend said next. 

"Megami-sama…" He whispered, falling to his knees since the weakened youma had lost control. 

Her deep blue eyes blazed with something unrecognizable. She held up her hand, palm facing out, and almost like a ki blast, she shot out a beam that penetrated straight through the enemy's core, evaporating it. The power that she unleashed was controlled but even still, Trunks found himself sliding back a few inches despite trying to stay put. He watched with a smirk as he saw that strange caped man sliding backwards several feet before that big boulder stopped him. _Rather painfully_, he snorted derisively. The sound drew Usagi's attention to him and she floated over to where he was. 

"You… why do I know you?" She demanded, her voice sounding familiar yet different all at the same time. She stretched out her hand and pointed at him. 

Unable to help himself, he reached out and touched her hand. It had been so long since he had seen her, felt her body next to his. The touch was electric, sending sparks up his arm. For Usagi however, the reaction was quite different. Upon contact, his touch burned her hand, and slowly spread upwards. With sudden speed, the sensation flared through her body as her eyes widened at the sudden bombardment of images that attacked her mind, not being able to actually register any of the memories that came flooding back. Something within her brain clicked at that very moment, shutting off. Uttering a soft cry, the aura mysteriously disappeared as she fell. Trunks immediately caught her, arms closing about her. He pushed aside the now golden locks away from her face, obscuring his view of the one he had longed to see for so long. Stroking her face tenderly, he whispered, "What have they done to you, my love?"

Tuxedo Kamen could've sworn that one moment he was there with Usagi, and in a blink of an eye, the stranger had vanished. "We will find you, Megami-sama."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. For if I did, Mirai would be mine mine mine!! *sweatdrops*

Tenshi's Notes: Minna-chan, for once, I hope you're paying attention to my author's notes cos' I have something important to announce! There will be a contest! Yes yes, a contest (you can enter now Ivory-chan). More details will follow at the end of this chapter, so I hope you all will enter. 

Secondly, just a few translations that might help. Megami-sama means goddess. Gomen! I didn't mean to confuse anyone, and musume means daughter. Just to help out while reading. 

Thirdly, because of the prize of this contest, the next chapter will be delayed a bit. *avoids all sorts of squishy icky things being thrown at her* But as compensation, this chapter is super long, and NOT a cliffhanger.

I want to thank all my fabulous chans: Angel, BunnyS, D, Hikari (where have you gone?), Ivory, Jade, MK, and Silver. Note my new additions. *giggles* My merry band of chans keep growing! 

Lastly, there has been some sort of review length war going on between Ivory-chan and Silver-chan. Silver-chan is unofficially the winner of chapter 2! *giggles* They write **the** best and funniest reviews. I love those girls! And to all of you, I've been really saddened by the number of reviews going down, but since my hits keep going up, I know there are those who actually read my fics out there! Please review! Unless you write yourself, you don't know how a review can totally motivate you, and make you want to write more. There's nothing more depressing than seeing a ton of hits on your fics, and NO reviews. *sigh* Anyway, with that, I hope you enjoy, and you know what you have to do to stop me from sighing! 

****************************************************************

****

Goddess:** Chapter 3**

Trunks flew away as fast as he could, and to the human eye, it appeared as if a shooting star had flashed through the sky during the day. His arms tightened around Usagi's motionless body. She felt limp, and weak, as if the sudden power surge had drained everything she had in her. He knew that that strange tux-clad man was going to come after him and he had to get as much distance between them as possible. _Hang on…just hang on_. Eventually, he found a remote countryside that was mostly deserted. He managed to find an unused, slightly run-down cottage, looking like what used to be someone's summer home. He almost kicked the door down in his haste to get Usagi a place to rest, but remembered in time that this was probably going to be their hideout for a little while. Gently laying her down on a couch, he sat beside her still form, reaching out for her hand and lacing her fingers with his own. With his other hand, he brushed aside her hair. He cursed silently, wishing he could do something for her. Anything. "Please wake up, Usagi… wake up…" He whispered repeatedly, gripping her hand tight as if trying to transmit some of his strength over to her. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly, as her brows began to furrow as if in pain and confusion. He tightened his grip on her hands, and watched helplessly as she descended into her world of horror. 

****************************************************************

Her sobs filled the room, but her cries went unnoticed, as it always did. She struggled with her bonds, trying to get free. She had known no other life but this one. Ever since she could remember, she had been in this compound, under constant vigilance. A big needle filled with a strange silvery fluid came towards her. It punctured her baby soft skin before entering her system. But no cries came from her mouth as the shot was being administered. She had long grown used to the procedures they subjected her to. She stared at the woman who had looked after her well being for as long as she had known. 

"Don't stare at me that way. You know it has to be done," the older woman whispered, torn by the silent pleas in the child's eyes. It was far more powerful and effective than any amount of crying would've done.

"I wouldn't think about it if I were you, Setsuna." A voice called out in warning behind her.

"Of course not, Master. I would not dare." Setsuna said as she bowed her head in a sign of subservience. 

"Good," the voice replied silkily. "I'd hate to see the consequences of you and the little brat if you did."

The young girl merely stared at the two wordlessly. The lady was nice to her sometimes. When people weren't paying attention, she would sneak some extra bread to feed her. She was so hungry sometimes, and sometimes she would feel really sick from all the weird things they gave her. Sometimes though, she felt so strong she could probably lift an elephant. She giggled at the thought. She had read about an elephant the other day. It had that weird nose that looked like a tail on its face.

"It's time for stage two, don't you think?"

A gasp escaped Setsuna's lips. "A few more weeks couldn't hurt, Master. The child…"

"The child is one of many which I will use to carry out my experiments, until such time I have a successful subject, my word is law. I have shown you too many leniencies. Now shut up, before I do something you will regret."

A large energy ball appeared out of nowhere and suddenly was flung towards the child. A high-pitched shriek emerged from the child as she struggled to loosen herself from the bonds that tied her down. 

"Help me!!! HELP!!" She cried out, looking for the woman who was always so nice to her.

"Do it, Usagi… do it. It's essential you do what you were born to do," Setsuna whispered softly. 

The beam of light that appeared blinded them for quite some time. The child floated high above the ground, her hair flowing in silvery streams as she gazed upon them with almost black eyes. The villainous smile that crossed its deep purple coloured lips sent shivers down Setsuna's spine. 

"It finally works…" 

****************************************************************

Trunks saw her forehead furrow in confusion as her dreams took her yet to another world. 

****************************************************************

Free floating in space, she attempted to figure out where she was. It was a strange feeling… being weightless. _Why am I here?_ She wondered silently, and jumped when a voice out of nowhere responded. 

_You know why._

_Who are you?_ Usagi thought. 

_You will find out in due time._

Those damned white lights flashed again, but not before she caught a flash of platinum blonde hair. 

****************************************************************

Usagi stirred eventually, startling Trunks' out of his weary slumber. The feel of her moving in his arms was enough to cause every nerve ending in his body to stand on alert. She snuggled deeper into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist. Trunks was confused, although frankly, he was rather liking this. If she was able to do this, she would be okay. Breathing a sigh of relief, he allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her back in his arms again as he rested his head against hers, and went to a place where one's fondest dreams always came true. 

****************************************************************

She felt as if she was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth, and she had never felt so safe and secure in anyone's embrace. The arms that were wrapped around her body tightened in response and she inhaled, breathing in… an unfamiliar scent. Her eyes flew open as she found her nose pressed against a very muscular chest and a pair of arms that encircled her body protectively. She tilted back her head slightly, and she gasped out loud. It was that stranger.

****************************************************************

"Oh Trunks… Aishiteru… I've missed you so much…"

"Oh Usagi…"

Their faces became a blur to each other as they leaned in closer. Then suddenly, a noise interrupted his dream. Trunks opened his eyes grouchily and found Usagi staring at him with wide-eyed astonishment. He scrambled to his feet, flushing in embarrassment as Usagi suddenly grinned at him. 

"And he blushes too…" She said mischievously, finding the concept endearing and attractive at the same time. _Mamoru never blushes_, she thought to herself. 

He struggled to regain some semblance of control, remembering how this woman had once completely disarmed the walls around his heart. She seemed to do it with ease. She had this openness about her, an ability to trust, and faith in the people she believed in. She would never give up. It was one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with her in the first place. 

"Daijoubu ka?" His eyes did a quick scan of her to make sure nothing was wrong. Her ki was strong, and pulsed with a hidden strength that would be released at the slightest trigger.

"I'm fine. Did you destroy the youma?" She asked curiously as a thought occurred to her. "You know I'm Sailor Moon?!" She shrieked incredulously, glancing at her regular clothes before clasping her hands over her mouth. 

He struggled to contain his laughter but he couldn't help it. He chuckled at her reactions. 

"Don't you remember, Usagi? You destroyed the youma." He responded slowly when he had finally gained control. 

"I did?" She remarked, looking absolutely perplexed and adorable at the same time. "How strange… you'd think I'd remember something as big as that. I guess the rest of the senshi will be glad that I finally did something right for a change." A strange look passed her face, conveying sadness and a bit of hurt. Feelings of rage began to rise in him. What had the people in her time done to his sweet, gentle Usagi? "It hurts," she whispered as she shut her eyes in pain. "Every time they make fun of me it hurts. Every time they belittle my skills as a leader, it rips at me. Every time they talk about how bad my grades are, they tear at my confidence. Don't they understand? **I **never wanted this. This was not my choice." Her fists were clenched in her lap as she bit at her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. His eyes softened, sharing her pain. He wanted nothing better than to hold her in his arms, to reassure her that everything would be okay. But this was a different life, a different time. And she had no memories of… them. "I'm a cry-baby. I'm a klutz. I'm stupid." 

"Usagi, your greatest gift to the world is your compassion, and your infinite ability to love no matter what. You always manage to find the light in the darkness. You constantly bring people hope and spread happiness everywhere you go. You're the most giving person I know, and each time I see you smile, you make me glad to be alive."

Usagi sat there stunned by his impassioned speech. There had been depths of emotion conveyed in those simple words, and with each sentence, he spoke fervently as if he knew her. It was there again. That sense of knowing that constantly nagged at her mind. His eyes looked at her, and there was a silent plea in them, begging her to remember something. She shook her head in confusion. Her brain felt like it was being plagued with something and she wasn't quite sure what. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Mamo-chan!" _Usagi no baka! How could you forget your boyfriend? The man you're supposed to love? Your Prince? Only you could do something as dumb as that,_ the voice in her head berated as she hung her head in shame. "Where'd he go?"

Trunks' eyes darkened in a mixture of anger and jealously. Usagi had obviously moved on, or had she? Was that woman who took her away from him responsible for all of this? He firmly squelched the hope growing in his heart and glared at her. 

"They've done something to you," he growled. "I don't know how it is that you don't remember what happened, but you transformed. You changed."

A mischievous grin spread across her face. "I know that, silly. I transformed into Sailor Moon! I thought we already went through that."

"Iie. I meant, you transformed into somebody else altogether."

"Nani?!" She almost yelled in her confusion. 

"You were somebody else for a second. Your ki… I've never felt anything like it before. It had a strange sense to it… something very powerful is hiding within you, waiting to be unleashed."

"Masaka!" She shouted at him. "You're lying! You're just trying to keep me away from Mamo-chan and my senshi!" 

"I speak only the truth," he responded quietly, hurt apparent on his features, hurt that the woman he loved would doubt his word. At one point in time, this would not have existed. She would've believed in him whole-heartedly. After all, she had given him her heart. 

Something within his tone caught her attention, and she stared at him, unable to explain the conflicting emotions that existed within her. What he said… would explain so much. The blackouts, the loss of memory… how she would sometimes wake up in a different place and have no recollection of getting there. At the time, the senshi and Mamoru had convinced her that she was sleepwalking. She had believed them. They had no reason to lie. _Did they?_

"Listen to your heart, Usagi. You've always done that. Your heart knows if I'm telling the truth."

"How could I trust a stranger?" She whispered.

Once again, the pain flared in his eyes, stabbing at him like a million needles, hurting him far more than the death of his friends ever did. Closing his eyes briefly, he thought of what life would've been like if Usagi had stayed. His surprise… she would've loved it. His project… he had been building them a new house. A house for the two of them, where they could be together in their safe haven. Opening his eyes, he returned to his normal dispassionate form. He shrugged simply before turning around to leave. _Your mind may have forgotten me, but somewhere deep in your heart, I know you remember._

****************************************************************

Usagi watched his departing figure sadly. Unaccountably, she felt a sense of loss as she wrapped her arms around herself. _What had happened? Why was all of this happening to her?_ Nothing made sense anymore. There had been that dream as well… it haunted her incessantly. She could never run away from it. She would always wake up screaming, drenched in sweat. Images of needles and unspeakable pain flashed through her mind as she shuddered in recollection. She would normally wake up screaming in terror but strangely enough, this time it didn't happen. She blushed suddenly as she recalled that the stranger had been holding her in his arms this time. She wondered why she felt so safe, and how she could feel so attracted to someone she had just met. She was destined to be with Mamoru. She loved him. Didn't she?

****************************************************************

Several lonely hours passed as Usagi stared out the window wistfully. The stranger probably wasn't returning, and she let out a deep sigh at the thought, wondering why on earth she would miss him that much. The sun was beginning the set, casting beautiful reddish-orange rays on the landscape beneath it. It was truly beautiful, but in her heart, it was always the moon she loved best. The silvery beams of light that would shine on Earth, covering it with a shimmering glow. She was the Moon Princess afterall. Sighing once again, she turned her back and leaned it against the wall, allowing herself to slide down to a sitting position. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she hugged herself hoping someone would come back for her. She was startled by the thought. She wanted the stranger to come back to save her? _Why?_ She asked silently. _Because you love him,_ her heart replied. She sat there stunned, and that was exactly how Trunks found her. 

****************************************************************

Trunks had gone to the other side of the remote housing area, as far away as he could while still being able to keep an eye on her. With a deep sigh, he stared out at the ocean that stood in front of him. The gentle crash of the waves against the beach soothed his heart, and helped him calm down. A breeze came from the ocean, stirring his long lavender hair that had escaped the tie which held the rest of it back. He closed his eyes, and a familiar picture danced in his head. A young girl, with bright blue eyes, and lovely golden hair squealed at him, begging to be picked up. "Otousan!" She would call out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He would smile at her, his musume who looked so much like his beloved wife. And Usagi would wrap her arms around him, and lean against him. His own family. It was something he had longed for all his life. The sense of belonging to someone, and always being there for them. Muttering curses he had heard his father say when he was just a kid, Trunks wondered what he had done to deserve something like this. But perhaps, it was better to have loved than to never have loved. Even as Usagi was no longer a part of his life at the moment, he remembered the joy she used to bring him, and how she was the pillar of hope and light in his world and he smiled. For that, he would always be grateful. Glancing at the setting sun, he heaved another sigh. It would be time to go back. Knowing Usagi, she was probably worried already. He caught himself at that thought. That may have been true once upon a time, but it was no longer so. With a heavy heart, he made his way back to her. 

He stepped through the door and what he found confounded him. Sitting there, with a look of absolute shock on her face, her eyes were almost bugged out of her head. Concerned, he immediately went to her side. 

"Usagi! Usagi!" He shook her slightly, as reality slowly sunk into her head. She looked up at his face almost dreamily and her right hand was raised up as if to touch his face before her thoughts cleared. Her hand fell back down, and she flushed slightly. 

His jaw clenched as he felt the demons of jealousy once again clawing at him. "Don't worry. I know you were thinking of your boyfriend then." He got back on his feet and dropped some fruits into her lap. "It's not much but it will have to do for now. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. We have a while to go before they catch up," he announced tersely.

"I wonder if my senshi and Mamoru will be looking for me," she mumbled almost to herself. Trunks, with his saiyajin-hearing, narrowed his eyes at the thought. "I'm sure they will be. That's why we can't stay for long."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, wanting to know… needing to know.

"Don't you know?" He whispered harshly. Then a cynical smile crossed his lips. "No, of course, you don't. I'm doing this for your own good. Your so-called friends have hidden motives, and they know something about you that you don't even realise yet."

"Where will you take me?" She inquired hesitantly.

"Do you trust me?"

The question fell from his lips before he could help it. _Bakayero. How could you ask such a dumb question? Aren't you setting yourself up for more pain?_ He saw her eyes widen at his words, but what she said next shocked him to the bottom of his boots. 

"Yes," she replied simply, picking up an apple and dusting it off slightly before eating it with enthusiasm. 

****************************************************************

****

Contest details: Now that the villain has been introduced, there have been _TWO_clues that have been hidden in Usagi's dream as to who it may be. You are allowed only **_ONE_** guess as to its identity. If you guess more than once, I'll simply take the first answer you send me (Gomen for sounding like a teacher there). You can either submit it with your review (in which case **_leave your email address!_**) or email me at **_chibi_tenshi24@yahoo.com_** This contest will end on March 4. The winner(s) – those with correct answers - will receive an advanced copy of chapter four as their prize, hence the delay for chapter 4 on FF.net Good luck!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: This is where I get to proclaim that I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, but if I did, Mirai Trunks, the fine bishie that he is, would most certainly be mine! MUAHAHAHA… *sheepish look and blushes*

Tenshi's Notes: Minna-chan! *smiles* To all the winners, you're reading this chapter in advance so congrats! I want to thank everyone for submitting an entry… and unfortunately, at this time, I won't be telling you who the villain is so you'll need to read to find out! *readers mutter Evil Tenshi* (Hush, Silver-chan!) 

Before I forget, special thanks to all my wonderful chans out there! Thanks for listening to me go on and on about writer's block and problems that I always get. *giggles* Or complaining about lack of reviews. And to those who care, I think the YYH/SM crossover is coming along quite nicely! *grins*

Anyway, this chapter should be pretty cute for the most part… *sniffles* And I noted that my reviews have been going down lately… *sighs* It's been slightly disappointing but to those who still keep reviewing (OMG, have any of you read Ivory-chan, Silver-chan, or MK-chan's insanely – and I **LOVE** you guys for this btw – long reviews?), thank you for everything! ^-^ I'm slightly sick at the moment so I won't bother writing more but thanks for reading and all that good stuff! And remember, **reviewing keeps Tenshi happy, and a happy Tenshi writes more!** Ja ne!

****

As a last minute add in, reviews are down, and I am disappointed with the number of reviews I've been getting! Email is VERY welcome, and motivates me highly! chibi_tenshi24@yahoo.com 

Italics on its own (not within a paragraph) indicate the entity speaking.

***************************************************************

****

Goddess: Chapter 4

They had each selected their own room, not too far away from each other. Trunks had offered her his jacket to be used as a pillow before nodding at her tersely, making his way back to his room. The floor felt cold and hard beneath her back, and she stared up emptily at the ceiling, wondering about what had happened the past little while. Life as she knew it was not going to be the same again, that much she knew. But what of the lavender-haired stranger that had appeared so suddenly into her life? With a soft sigh, she struggled to find a comfortable position but it seemed as if the fates were conspiring against her tonight.

"Fine, I'll wake up. Stay awake all night. See if I care," she mumbled to herself. Plodding into the main area, she peered around, curious as to where he was sleeping. Trunks. An unusual name for an unsually handsome, and kind man. Somehow, she found herself making her way to the room next to her, the door having been left ajar so he could keep watch on her. Her heart melting slightly at the sweetness and consideration of the act, she couldn't help herself as she slipped into his room. He was sleeping on the ground, curling up slightly, and she could see from the shivers that shuddered through his body that he was cold. The night had gotten damp and frosty, and she had at least been wearing a long-sleeved sweater. Trunks… he was merely wearing a tank top, and pants, and Usagi found herself drawing closer and closer to him. _He was truly beautiful_, she thought to herself. Not just physically, but in his personality as well. He was thoughtful despite everything, and he appeared to shoulder a pain that no one should have to. His eyes were always sad, as if he lost everything in the world that had mattered to him. Suddenly, she found herself kneeling next to his body, without knowing how she had made her way towards him. A lock of lilac hair had fallen onto his face and she gently brushed it aside, finding the action strangely familiar. Her fingers trailed gently down his cheek, caressing it almost lovingly as she found herself at a loss for words. He shifted without warning, and still deep in slumber, murmured words that grabbed at her heart and soul. "Aishiteru, Usagi… why did you leave me?"

Her hand froze, and she stared at him blindly, torn by his words. Leave him? How did she know him? The void in her mind… could he be the reason why her memory was taken away from her? Or was he an evil villain just out to trick her, and destroy the Sailor Senshi and all that they stood for? As she gazed at him, she realised the truth deep in her heart. Somewhere, somehow, she had known this man, and they had both meant the world to each other at one point. She could not stop herself as she lay down next to him, wrapping her arm around his neck, and tucking her head under his. With her other arm, she placed it around his cold, bare arm, feeling the muscles tense slightly under her fingertips. His skin was soft, and the touch was electric. Feelings unlike she had ever known, even when she hugged Mamoru, were coursing through her blood, setting nerve-endings afire. His body relaxed and curved against her own as his arm came around her and pulled her closer to his own. She sighed deeply, inhaling the scent that was unmistakably his. Snuggling closer to him, she couldn't help but feel that this was right. Something just clicked. It felt like… it felt like coming home.

***************************************************************

Streams of sunlight slowly made their way to the room, the light hitting one of the sleeping figures dead in the eye. His eyes clenched in annoyance and fluttered open, feeling unaccountably well-rested. He hadn't slept that well since… Usagi slept by his side. Suddenly, his eyes flew open as he felt something tickle his nose. Golden strands of hair pooled on his chest, shimmering with the sunlight. Her arm was resting near the top of his shoulder as she laid her head comfortably next to his. Her body was half on his own, her weight barely registering in his mind. His eyes widened as he wondered how she could've wound up in his arms. Turning his head slightly, he pressed his head against hers, inhaling the familiar scent of her. Sunshine and flowers. That was what he always thought. He brought one arm around, feeling the silkiness of her hair, running his fingers through the length. Unable to help himself, his fingers followed the curve of her back, trailing it up and down. A sigh escaped her lips, as she squirmed slightly. He stopped abruptly, a flush spreading across his cheeks. Murmuring her sounds of protest, she turned around slightly so that she was once again tucked under his head. He tightened his arms around protectively. There was no way he was letting her go again. No way in hell. 

***************************************************************

She was running, free, unrestrained by the confines of life and the weights of her duties. Her long golden hair streamed behind her, as she tumbled onto the grassy hill. Feeling the soft blades tickling beneath her bare feet, she giggled slightly and turned her face towards the sun, allowing the golden beams to warm her face. 

_Usagi…_

She whipped her head about, trying to find the voice. It sounded oddly familiar, as if she had heard it once in a dream.

"Who are you?" Usagi whispered softly, staring at a spot that seemed out of sorts with the area she was in. 

_You know who I am…_

"No I don't!" She yelled out, frustrated with her current situation. Why was nothing as it seemed in her life? Why did everything have to be so confusing?

_Ask yourself. You know… deep in your heart you know…_

She got up quickly, her fists clenched tightly on her sides as suddenly a wave of peace swept through her. Her mind cleared, and her body relaxed. A ghostly figure appeared in front of her, cast with a silvery aura. 

_You can see me now… that is good…_

Usagi could almost imagine the apparition smiling in approval, and her own lips curved in response. 

"What do you want from me?"

_Absolutely nothing. I was created from nothingness, and now I exist. In you._

A startled gasp escaped her lips as she stared blankly at the figure that had begun solidifying. Slowly, painstakingly, it became her. 

"How can you be me?!" She shrieked in horror. 

_I was created to be a part of you, but the Master hadn't counted on my evolving. That was a lack of foresight on his part._

Suddenly, a piece of the puzzle fell into place. The lost memories, the blackouts… the entity within her had taken over at that point. 

_Now you understand…_

"What about Trunks? How does he fit in?"

_Your heart already knows, doesn't it?_

The apparition began solidifying, magically transforming into someone who almost looked identical to her. To Usagi's surprise, no fear existed within herself. The figure could've easily been her twin, except for her platinum hair, and deep blue eyes. 

"You are me… a part of me…"

_Yes… we are both separate entities living in one body._

The memories came charging back, in the form of snapshots in time. Memories of Trunks holding her close, their passionate kisses, their laughter, and their love returned. Without warning, Usagi could've sworn she heard a little clicking sound before the pain in her head became unbearable. 

_Kuso, the chip. I forgot about the chip._

Tears streamed down her face as she tried valiantly to stand up, the agony becoming unbearable. 

_You must wake up. Otherwise, we'll both die in here. _

Usagi clutched her hands against her head, dropping to her knees. She was oblivious to everything but the endless pain that throbbed in her head. With a sudden shriek, she collapsed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, though really, if I did, I'd be having more than lint in my pockets.

Tenshi's Notes: Minna-chan! *squeals* I'm totally overwhelmed by your responses, even though most of my reviews basically cursed me for being evil and leaving you with a cliffie. But since I am me, and I am evil, this chapter will be a cliffie again *ducks and hides quickly* I'm telling you though, the next chapter will be worth your wait, and filled with sap and all that good stuff! Again, please do review, since it does keep us authors going… and *giggles* I've had another idea for another contest as well but I probably won't do it till next chapter. Anyway, again… I hope I don't confuse anyone with this chapter, and remember, reviewing makes me happy, and when I'm happy, I tend to write faster and post faster! *big grin* 

Before I forget, big thanks to my wonderful chans out there: Angel, BunnyS, D, Hikari, Ivory, Jade, MK, Silver and whoever else I forgot. The review wars are still going on strong *giggles* Even though I think Silver-chan still owes me big for review 3 and 4… and now 5!! Heheh it better be a 2000 word essay, misy! And special thanks to these gals for always listening to my rants and raves, and CereCere for always pushing for the next chapter! That's it I think! Ja! 

Italics on its own (not within a paragraph) are spoken by the entity, and *laughs* gomen for any confusion. Usually it's pretty apparent who's speaking. 

*************************************************************

****

Goddess: Chapter 5

Setsuna stared at the mirror blindly. How could the experiment have gone so wrong? The entity had become stronger, and achieved a level of consciousness that exceeded their expectations. It had somehow realised that Usagi was also a part of her. She touched the mirror's cool surface bitterly, cursing the fates that had allowed her the powers to see the future but not be able to change it. Master had always told her that, and laughed at her face when she had tried to alter destiny. _Usagi…please, fight it. You can do it. It's your birthright. It's something within you. Fight it._

*************************************************************

The sailor senshi glared at Mamoru angrily. Tensions were running high in the room, as were their tempers. Their ultimate weapon had been stolen from them and her idiot boyfriend had done nothing to stop it.

"How could you let Usagi slip through your fingers??" Rei demanded.

"You have to understand. I was in shock from Megami-sama appearing… I have never seen her presence thus far. She's incredible, Rei. Her powers are tremendous, and she killed that youma as if it were nothing of consequence."

"What about this mysterious stranger?" Ami asked, as she attempted to analyse the situation to determine Usagi's whereabouts. 

"He's very strong, and his powers are unlike anything I've ever encountered." Mamoru said seriously.

"That's not saying a whole lot," Makoto muttered under her breath, angry beyond belief at the stupid man for losing Usagi, as Minako snickered beside her.

Glaring at the two senshi, he continued. "He seemed to know Usagi, although she claims not to know him."

"Claims?" Ami inquired curiously.

"I just get the sense that they know each other somehow."

"We need to base this on facts, Mamoru. Your interpretations may be misled by feelings of jealousy."

"Was he cute at least?" Minako piped up.

Makoto punched her shoulder lightly though a laugh escaped her lips, easing the tension in the room. 

Scowling at the lively blond that reminded him so much of Usagi, he barked out, "There's no time for your boy-crazy behaviour! We need to concentrate on finding her!"

"Look, Usagi means just as much to us as she does to you. She may be our ultimate weapon but she's also our friend. There's no need to snap at Mina-chan," Ami said levelly. 

Minako walked away from the scene, hurt by Mamoru's accusations. Was that how everyone saw her? A boy-crazy fiend? She had just thought the situation was a bit too tense and had wanted to lighten it up a little. _Usagi, you have to come back to us. We need you._ Pressing her heated cheeks against the cool glass of the window, she stared out at the city, not taking in the beauty of the sunset in front of her. How would she find Usagi? How could they? And who was this stranger that had taken her away? _Wherever you are Usa-chan…_Minako thought, thinking about her friend's fondest wish to be normal. _I'm positive he's much nicer than Mamoru, and much cuter._

*************************************************************

_Wake up. You must wake up. Trunks, you must wake up._

There was that voice again, tickling his consciousness, and the faint plea in her voice could be heard.

_She's in trouble. You have to save her._

His eyes flew open just in time to feel Usagi slump in his arms. She hadn't been fully conscious, but now she felt like deadweight to him. 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I won't lose you damnit!!" 

Holding her tightly, he glanced around the room, looking for the mysterious voice that had forced him to wake up in the first place.

"Where are you?!?!" He shouted in panic as he carried her in his arms. All rational thoughts had long since fled his brain as he tried desperately to find that voice.

_Your mother will be able to help her. Bring Usagi to her._

"Hang on sweetheart, just hold on," he kept repeating to himself as he flew off in the direction of the time machine. Moving faster than he ever had in his life, he wondered if he ever had so much to lose. His heart thundered, filled with fear of losing the only woman he had ever loved. It was a race against time. Losing was NOT an option. 

*************************************************************

"Bulma-sama!!!" He yelled out as he sped out of the time machine, cradling her weakening body close to his own. 

"Nani?" Bulma whispered in shock to see her future son reappear back in their world. "What are you…?"

"Please… please save her." Tears filled his eyes, and immediately Bulma could feel the depths of his love for this woman. For one so young, he had already lost so much in his life. If she died, he would never recover from the devastation.

She nodded, motioning him towards the back of the house. With one arm still holding on to her, he cleared the rest of the table as he laid Usagi down gently. Bulma moved quickly to the younger woman's side, observing the paleness of her skin, and the stillness that surrounded her body. 

"What happened?" She asked as she began to quickly examine Usagi's body. 

"I… I'm not sure…" Trunks whispered hesitantly. For one brief moment in time, everything had seemed all right and he had her back. And then, she was taken away from him once again. _Just like everything else in his life_, he thought harshly. It seemed as if he was destined to be alone in this life, with solitude as his companion. 

_The… chip. You must …remove …it. Hurry…_

"There is a chip in her brain! You must remove it!!" Trunks yelled out, almost crazed in his desperation. He could not lose her. Dimly, in the back of his mind, it occurred to him that the voice somehow seemed weaker. Bulma frowned slightly as a thought suddenly struck her. 

"Hmm… I could just use one of my devices that I created. It sends an electric signature straight to the chip, shorting it out." 

Moving quickly, she ran to her workroom, throwing everything around in her haste to find the tiny remote control. She cursed fluently, using words that she had heard her husband say countless of times. "Yatta!" She cried out as she finally found it. It always struck her as strange whenever you were looking for something, it was always right in front of you. 

*************************************************************

He wouldn't leave her side. He refused to, despite Bulma's gentle prodding to eat something. There was just something disturbing about a Saiyajin turning away food. Bulma gazed at Trunks, his face lined with worry as the young woman, Usagi, lay there. He had one of her hands in his own, as if he could somehow will his strength into her body. The chip had been disabled, and she wondered what on earth it had been doing in Usagi's brain in the first place. With his other free hand, he brushed the golden locks to the side, his thumb grazing her cheek. There was such a poignant look on his face that it upset Bulma to look at him. 

"Woman!!!"

Bulma let out a sigh of exasperation. That man just had the damnedest timing.

"Trunks, I'm going to keep your father out, okay?" She spoke softly. She wasn't even sure if he heard her as she left quietly.

It was killing him. It truly was. Watching the woman you love lie there unconscious, unable to do anything to help her was tearing him up inside. The frustration and helplessness was gnawing away at him. His eyes were bright with unshed tears, tears he could not allow himself, for if he did, it would almost be an admission of her being dead already. 

"Come back to me, Usagi… come back. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again," he pleaded, squeezing her hand tight, hoping and praying for a response. The silence that greeted him was the most painful one he had ever heard. 

*************************************************************

A flurry of activity took place in the research labs as the creature in the middle roared angrily, "Where the **hell** is she?! And why is that chip disabled???" It was severely aggravated at this point. Usagi had been its only successful test subject since they had been unable to replicate the same results with the others. Clenching its jaw, its deep purple lips snarled at the assistants, arbitrarily releasing an energy blast that killed two of them who hadn't managed to get out of its way in time. "SETSUNA!!!!"

She appeared out of nowhere, her head bowed in deference to the creature. "You summoned, Master?" 

"Do you know where she is??" It demanded fiercely. 

"Iie. Her whereabouts are unknown to me. What about the chip?" She asked calmly.

"It's disabled," it growled in frustration. "I can't track her anymore. Find her." It stalked away, anger radiating from each and every step. 

A small smile appeared on the corner of her mouth, thanking the heavens that she had decided to implement a modified chip in Usagi's head. For if she hadn't had done that, Usagi would be dead. _You lied to me, Master. I have powers far greater than you let on._

*************************************************************

The peace that existed in her mind at that moment was wondrous. She couldn't explain it. It was as if something had always been holding her back, and not letting her remember anything. She could remember now. _Trunks… my love_. She choked back a sob. _We're together again but we cannot be. This life I lead cannot be yours._

_Shouldn't you let him make that decision?_ The silvery apparition that was her appeared again. 

_I have duties, obligations, and destiny to fulfill._ Usagi thought sadly.

_You hold your own fate in your hands. _

_How can I ask that of him though? Wouldn't that be selfish? _

_Would he be happy without you?_ The figure asked simply.

"He wouldn't be…" She whispered, understanding dawning on her. But what was she to do about Mamoru? She realised now that a part of her had still remembered Trunks and what they shared though she had tried to repress that by giving her love for him to Mamoru instead. Mamoru was a good man, always treating her with kindness and patience. But Trunks… he was the one who owned her heart. 

_Are you ready, Usagi?_

_For what?_

To face him again?

With all my heart and soul, yes. 

And just like that, she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or DBZ but the idea for this fic is mine, all mine!

Tenshi's Notes: Minna-chan! *grins* Okay, okay. I was evil and tortured you. So to be nice, this chapter isn't really a cliffie. AND as promised, *waves her magical wand* this chapter is filled with sapness and mush. I think people are starting to call me the Queen of Fluff now. *laughs* (Don't say a word, Ivory-chan.)

Oh yes before I forget, a quick mention on Usa-chan's EXCELLENT fic called Give a Reason. Yours truly guest writes the mall scene in the chapter 11 entitled "Quatre's day to Shine" and I had a ton of fun with it, though my neck didn't appreciate it. *grins* 

Anyway, what else? Oh yes, Saturn Otaku, Megami-sama means goddess. And Liz-chan, I **better** see A Favor From Coronus coming out **VERY **soon. And a note, if reviews go down this chapter because I didn't write a cliffie, … (I think you know what I'll do. *giggles* Because I can, and because I'm evil.)

Special thanks to all my chans, my wonderful reviewers, and Eternal-chan, calling me evil for writing a cliffie is **TOTALLY** pot calling the kettle black. *giggles* I dedicate this chapter to my super-chans (welcoming Usa-chan and Eternal), and to my super kawaii chibi-self (better known as Silver-chan), I think you're going to need wrist braces after this. I swear it! Sailor Purgatory, you are the best for writing the longest review last chapter. It was completely unexpected and totally made me laugh. 

Just to let you know, I'm going to be working heavily on the YYH/SM fic (even if you haven't watched/read Yuu Yuu Hakusho, you should be able to follow). And I'm also working on an Xmen fic that I'll get the courage to post one day. Xmen fans (especially ones who read the comic)… if you *really* want to see it up, get in touch with me. *giggles* (Yes I have resorted to bribery) Otherwise, at the rate I'm going, I'll be done the fic before anything gets posted. (You be quiet, Jade-chan hehe) And whenever BunnyS (aka B-chan) and I actually get a moment to write, we're going to be co-writing a fic as well. It'll be a multi-crossover and so far, I'm really loving the ideas we've come up with. *grins* 

I think I may have mentioned a contest, and off the top of my head, here goes. Bonus points, and mentions to those who can make me laugh in their review. *giggles* And, I'll throw in a chapter 7 sneak preview too.

That's it for now! Ja! :) (Don't forget… make Tenshi happy, ne? ^-^)

*********************************************************************

****

Goddess: Chapter 6

Usagi woke up to the weight of Trunks' arm around her waist, with his head pillowed on her stomach and his long lavender hair having long since eluded the confines of the hair tie. A soft loving smile appeared on her lips. She moved one hand slowly, and gently ran her fingers through his hair. He stirred slightly, murmuring her name as she noticed the wetness that still lingered on his cheeks. The sight tugged at her heartstrings, as she felt the love she had for him renewing itself, growing stronger in its intensity. "Aishiteru, Trunks…" He smiled slightly in his slumber before whispering his response. "Aishiteru, Usagi."

*********************************************************************

Trunks woke up abruptly, feeling as if he lost something. Staring at the empty bed in front of him, feelings of panic assailed him once again. Where had she gone?? Standing up, a blanket that he had covered Usagi with earlier fell to the ground, but he failed to notice it. In his urgency to find her, he dashed out of the room, only to stop dead in his tracks as he noticed Usagi sitting at the kitchen table with his mother and his father. His father turned his head slightly, before a familiar smirk crossed his lips. "Sleeping beauty woke up." Usagi giggled, the sound slowly registering in his shocked mind. 

"Your poor son was up the past few days taking care of her. He didn't even eat!" Bulma defended. 

Usagi whirled around to look at her. That was news to her. She hadn't heard that part. "Bakayero," was all Vegeta would say. Trunks finally snapping out of his stupor, having realised that what was in front of him was indeed real, made his way over to Usagi purposefully. Pulling her up with urgency, he kissed her with a passion that left her breathless and no doubt in her mind how much he missed her. Usagi made a small sound of contentment before giving her heart back with the kiss as well. Bulma looked on the two with motherly happiness, while Vegeta scowled beside her. He was secretly happy for his son, but it wouldn't do for anyone else to find out. The girl was strong... very strong. She also had an inherent goodness about her that few in this world had. And besides that, she was beautiful. Worthy of his son, or so he thought smugly. 

*********************************************************************

Bulma honestly believed that Usagi and Trunks were permanently attached at the hip. He hadn't said anything about where the girl was from beyond the fact that she was from the future. Then again, neither had the girl volunteered any information. They both had goofy smiles on their face, completely wrapped up in each other. Vegeta, wanting to battle his son again, had resorted to sending ki blasts in Trunks' direction to gain his attention. But somehow, they would never get around to sparring since Usagi would always look at Vegeta with the most pitiful expression, and he would end up muttering obscene curses under his breath before walking away. Bulma grinned in memory. The young woman had such a powerful effect on those around her. She had almost managed to get Vegeta to laugh once, but the arrogant Saiyajin had managed to catch himself. _It was only a matter of time,_ she thought to herself. The twosome was so blissfully in love, and one would never wander far from the other. It was almost as if they were trying to either catch up or be together as much before something happened. As she watched the two lovers lean in for another kiss, Bulma silently wondered which of the two possibilities it would be.

*********************************************************************

Their fingers were loosely intertwined, with Usagi sitting on his lap, and allowing the strong beat of his heart to lull her to sleep. Trunks, on his part, was more than ecstatic to have her in his arms once again as he tightened his arms around her, as if to reassure himself that she was still there. Pressing a soft kiss in her hair, he sighed to himself. Their time was running out. Usagi had to go back, although there was nothing more than he wanted than to be in this world. The Fates were unfortunately hell bound against providing him with more than one aspect of happiness. He could never have it all, have his family and friends alive again and the woman he loved. Though they hadn't spoken about what had happened, he knew it would be something big, and they were a long way from overcoming all their obstacles. But now was not the time to think about it. He would cross that bridge when he got there. Staring at her perfect features, he couldn't help the soft smile that appeared nor his hand that reached to brush her cheek tenderly. Her skin was soft, glowing with a luminous quality that made her look even more beautiful. He was mesmerized, captivated by her beauty, her grace, and most of all, her love for him. No one had ever loved him that whole-heartedly. No one but Usagi. A soft sigh escaped her lips at his touch, and she murmured his name, causing an unimaginable joy to spread through his system. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on her lips. Even in sleep, she responded with all the passion and love she had for him, tightening her arms that were wrapped around his neck. Deepening the kiss, he gave her his soul. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as he finally pulled away, a dreamy smile spreading across her lips. He was pretty sure that the grin he had was identical to hers.

"What a thing to wake up to," she said, as her cheeks flushed rosily. 

"We can do that for every single day for the rest of your life if you want," he responded. 

She shivered slightly, the night air once again causing her to feel the chills. Trunks pulled her further into his embrace as he held her close to him, his jacket going around her body. She looked at his beloved face, attractive and dear, and she wondered how she could've even imagined life with Mamoru, or life without Trunks. Enraptured gazes held each other captive as a silent understanding passed. 

"We should get some rest," Trunks said grudgingly, though that was the last thing on his mind. He wanted just one more moment with her. Just one. In a matter of minutes, they were in front of the guest bedroom. His eyes lingered on her face, unbelieving that she was here with him once again. She raised her right hand and gently caressed his cheek. 

"Stay… stay with me tonight," she beckoned. 

His eyes almost leapt out of his head. "Stay?" He managed to croak out after taking a deep breath. The smile she gave him was sultry, full of promise, and answer enough. Placing both his hands beside her head, he bent down and tasted those soft lips that responded so passionately under his. Breathing each other in, they surrendered themselves to the moment and the night. 

*********************************************************************

Their bodies were intertwined, a mess of arms and legs tangled beneath the sheets. Usagi made a small sound as Trunks curled up behind her, wrapping his arms possessively about her. Pressing a soft kiss on her shoulder before nestling his head in the crook between her head and her shoulder, as he closed his eyes to drift to sleep, he wondered how he could ever lose her again. He'd rather die first. That much he could promise.

And as they slept, something suddenly came to life, spreading its energy through its host. A slight grimace crossed Usagi's face as Trunks rubbed her arm in unconscious comfort. With a soft sigh, she fell back asleep.

*********************************************************************

Nestled within the depths of its home, she woke up from her dormancy, pulsing and crackling with energy. The entity that had been kept prisoner in its host would no longer be content with where it was. She had to break free.

*********************************************************************

Usagi couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she changed into a fresh change of clothing that Bulma had thoughtfully left behind. Trunks, the man, she loved… and the night they shared together had been incredible. A soft dreamy look came over her face as she allowed herself a brief moment of indulgence, fantasizing about lavender-haired children and a home of their own. She had torn herself unwillingly out of his arms this morning, hating to leave the warmth and security that his embrace never failed to provide. Slipping into the deep blue cardigan, she suddenly felt a spark run through her. A spasm ran up her arm and she cringed slightly. Continuing with her motions, she shrugged it off, thinking it was probably a relapse. She was going to have to take it easy the next couple of days. Glancing over at Trunks who was sprawled under the sheets, she made her way over and kissed his forehead gently, careful not to disturb his slumber. Maybe there was truth to Vegeta-sama's statement about Trunks being Sleeping Beauty. Grinning, she made her way to the kitchen to join Bulma-sama and Vegeta-sama. If she remembered correctly, he would be one cranky Saiyajin. She was looking forward to trying to get him out of his mood. 

*********************************************************************

Minako sighed as she glanced back at the bickering sailor senshi and one Tuxedo Kamen. It seemed that all they had been doing lately was argue, and the youma were getting trickier and stronger. The latest breeds were able to send powerful blasts of energy that would hurt most of them. If it weren't for the appearance of the mysterious scouts, they'd all be dead. The controls slipped in her hand and she lost the game. Staring at the flashing screen blankly, she couldn't describe how badly she missed Usagi. When they had been first told about the weapon, they had been so thrilled, finally having an edge over evil. When Usagi had first appeared in their lives, Minako had been delighted. Finally, there was someone in the group who had the same zest for life that she did. As Sailor V, she was the most experienced Senshi, and had even acquired a fan club of her own. But her personality always clashed with the rest of the group, who believed her to be too irresponsible. It was always Usagi who stuck up for her, and told them all to back off. Not for the first time that week, she wondered what Usagi was doing, and who the man that kidnapped her was. She didn't know how she knew this but instinctively, she knew Usagi wasn't in danger.

"Mina-chan," a low voice called out, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hai!" Minako called out as she turned around to face Ten'oh Haruka and Keiou Michiru. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" 

Peering behind them, she looked for the young girl that was invariably two steps behind. A chuckle came from Haruka as she observed Minako's actions. Smiling gently at the young blonde, Michiru said, "Hota-chan is being taken care of by someone else for the moment." Noting the air of sadness that clung around the normally vivacious Minako, Michiru had to ask. "What's wrong, Mina-chan? Can we help you with something?"

"Iie. It's nothing that anyone can do," she replied softly as she hung her head down. 

"Have you seen koneko-chan lately?" Haruka asked carefully.

Minako's blue eyes flew up to meet Haruka's, and what the older woman saw in them made her realise that something was not right. Turning around to look at her partner, she made an almost imperceptible nod.

"When was the last time you saw her?" She demanded, worry lacing her voice.

"A few days ago," Minako replied quietly. 

"What was she doing?" Michiru asked.

Pausing, Minako wasn't too sure how to continue the next part without revealing all the sailor senshis identities. 

"She was with Mamoru when a stranger took her."

"Was it a woman? Long green hair?" Haruka all but yelled out, despite Michiru trying to calm her down. 

The younger blonde was shocked by the strange question. Woman with long green hair? Nani? 

"I…iie," she stammered out. "It was a man, with purple hair from Mamoru's descriptions."

"Kuso!!" 

"Haruka!" Michiru chided, holding back Haruka's arm. Haruka merely shrugged off Michiru's hand before stalking off. "Gomen nasai, Mina-chan. Haruka… doesn't have many friends, and she's very protective of the few that she has. Plus… there are certain things we did not foresee happening." Her ocean blue eyes took on a faraway look as she said this.

Minako stared at the aquamarine-haired woman strangely. Things they did not foresee happening? What on earth did they mean? Her head snapping back slightly, Michiru's eyes focused on the blonde ahead. "Gomen nasai. We must leave now." Bowing slightly, she made her way to the door. 

_I wonder what's going on. Could they know something that we don't?_

*********************************************************************

"Haruka! You almost gave our position away! I know you're worried about Usagi-chan, but…"

Haruka clenched her jaw in frustration as she seethed inwardly. Damn that Senshi of Time. Why had she entered the picture again after so long?

"You know Mina-chan and the rest of the sailor senshi are trying their best to find her." Michiru said placatingly upon seeing the look on her partner's face. 

"Why is it that their best is never enough? How is it that these morons get to protect the princess?"

"That's why we protect them," Michiru said reasonably. 

Grumbling, Haruka muttered obscene threats under her breath towards the sailor senshi and Setsuna. Michiru laughed lightly, drawing her partner's attention towards her. "Good thing Hota-chan wasn't here or she might learn new cuss words she hadn't heard before." Haruka coloured slightly before turning her head away. 

_Watch your back, koneko-chan. We'll find you somehow. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own SM/DBZ, though if I did, Hotohori… uhh wait, wrong anime. *giggles*

Tenshi's Notes: Minna, well I'm slightly disappointed with last week's reviews, although I have to say, those did try to make me laugh certainly had me cackling. Special mention **HAS** to go to Ivory-chan who nearly killed me and made me the laughing stock of the office (and possibly gotten Tenshi fired). And Dragon-chan for writing the LONGEST review this chapter. *blinks* I nearly fell off my chair when I saw how long it was! And to the few others who tried, thanks a bunch!

I just have to say that the whole idea of being nice and having no cliffies apparently doesn't work. So I'm reverting back to my old, evil ways (Gomen Shorty-chan but I appreciate you reviewing many times hehe). This chapter is indeed a cliffie, and shorter than anticipated, but still a lot of fun.

My updates: I'm working on my YYH/SM crossover fic still, my Xmen fic, and just added to the line up is a FY crossover that will be filled with a lot of plot twists. 

To my chans: You guys are the best!! Thanks for being so supportive! Special thanks goes out to Jade-chan and B-chan for being my guinea pigs. LOL the poor things.

To my faithful readers and especially reviewers: I do appreciate you taking the time to review since it lets me know that people actually care if I update or not *big smiles*

To Silver-chan (aka chibi-self): Carpal is now an understatement for you.

Anyway, that's that! Remember, less reviews make Tenshi more evil! *grins* ^-^

******************************************************************

****

Goddess: Chapter 8

Usagi almost fell off her chair giggling with mirth. Bulma's lips were twitching as she tried to contain her laughter at the look on her husband's face. Vegeta just sat there, crossing his arms scowling at the two women. 

"Stop laughing, stupid women!! Annoying twits!" He muttered as he got up in annoyance, the chair flying behind him and crashing into smithereens. Cursing loudly, he stomped out of the kitchen, aggravated beyond belief. This time, Usagi did tumble off the chair, as she clutched her sides, moaning in pain as she did so. "Ow ow… hehehe ow…" Bulma laughed delightedly as she imagined the strange sound coming out of her husband's mouth. "Stop laughing… heheh… and it… hehe won't… hurt so … much… hahah.. Usagi-chan." Struggling to get up and breathe at the same time, Usagi fell back down once again. "I can't believe… heheh Vegita-sama… haha…" 

Trunks walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily, his long hair slightly tousled, woken up by the commotion. He stared wide-eyed at the two women, laughing like hyenas, tears streaming down his mother's face. 

"All this time…" Bulma gasped. "I can't believe I never thought to do that!"

Usagi was tossing on the ground, alternating between a groan of pain, an exclamation of protest, and a fit of giggles. "Ow… heheh… I always knew it! Hehe ow ow…" Moving over, amusement written all over his face, he pulled her up to her feet. Giggling still, her eyes were twinkling blue sapphires as she looked at him. "Gomen, Trunks. Did we wake you?" 

Raising his eyebrow, he replied, "Slightly."

His mother chuckled beside him, drawing his attention to her. "You should've seen Usagi-chan. I don't know how she figured it out…"

"I just knew… hehe I can't explain it." 

"Would someone care to explain to me what just happened?" He asked, curiosity striking full force. 

Wiping off her tears, his mother smirked. "Your girlfriend just made your father laugh."

"NANI!?" He yelled incredulously, staring at Usagi in shock. 

Usagi merely grinned like a Cheshire cat and bobbed her head up and down, her golden hair flying everywhere. "You should've seen the sound that came out of him…"

"Or the look on his face afterwards when Usagi discovered his dirty little secret," Bulma added, giggling once again. 

"What secret????" He **had **to find out how she did it.

Looking over at Bulma, Usagi asked, "Should we let him in?" 

"He's his father's son afterall," Bulma laughed. "At least he inherited his father's good looks."

Usagi nodded and winked at Trunks. "I was always a sucker for pretty faces." 

Bulma burst out laughing once again as her son blushed furiously. 

"Usagi…" He warned, though he was trying not to smile and contain his blush all at the same time. 

Maintaining a straight face, she announced, "I tickled your father."

Trunks was pretty sure his eyeballs bulged out of his head at this point. The great, arrogant Prince of Saiyajins was taken down by a mere girl because she tickled him?! Then, unable to help himself either, he chuckled at the hilarity of the situation. 

A giant roar came from the entrance to the kitchen, causing their heads to whip around simultaneously to stare at one short, very angry, spikey black-haired man. Gulping slightly, they wondered what he would do to them. 

"You know… this means war, Usagi-chan." Vegeta announced obnoxiously before turning around to exit, leaving three very slack-jawed individuals. He snickered behind the wall. _The last laugh's on them_, he thought as a broad grin spread across his face. 

******************************************************************

_Vegeta-sama really got us good this time_, Usagi thought to herself as she froze at the words he uttered. Disbelief shone from their faces at being upstaged by the humourless Saiyajin. Staring at Trunks and Bulma, she almost giggled once again for their faces of incredulity were so hilarious. She wanted to go towards them but strangely enough, she found herself unable to do so. Her eyes widened slightly in alarm, and the smallest whimper escaped her lips, almost inaudible though Trunks' accelerated hearing caught it. His head snapped around to stare at her, the look of terror and fear alarming him. 

"Usagi? What is it?" He tried to shake her, but found her unresponsive. She just stood there, eyes pleading for help. "Otousan!!" Trunks yelled out, filling the familiar heart-racing pangs of panic attack him once more. Vegeta appeared in a flash, with a surprising amount of concern in his eyes. 

"What is it?" He growled, immediately taking note of the unmoving blonde, and the sudden rise in ki in the room. "Do you feel that, Trunks?"

Trunks felt somewhat abashed at not having caught on to the rise of the ki, nor the familiarity of the ki signature. _Usagi…what's going on?_

******************************************************************

She could feel the energy in her pulsating, throbbing, spreading its warm fingers from somewhere. She could almost swear it originated from her head, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure. Strangely, the energy did not work the way one would think it would. As its tentacles moved through her system, it was absorbing her life strength, giving it to the entity that existed within her. Usagi felt herself getting weaker, and she felt so damned helpless. The panic she knew was in her eyes, looking into Trunks', begging him. 

******************************************************************

_I can't… I can't take your strength. For you would surely die if I did. I must fight. For you I must._

******************************************************************

The energy pulses stopped abruptly, releasing Usagi from her captivity as she collapsed on the ground. Trunks managed to catch her in time, exhaling a sigh of gratefulness as he felt the faint but present throb of her heartbeat beneath his hands. 

"She's all right. She's all right." He reassured his parents, who immediately relaxed slightly.

"But for how long though?" Vegeta growled, echoing his son's thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SM or DBZ characters in here.

Tenshi's Notes: Minna-chan! Well, here's the latest installment… despite one or two disgruntled reviews about the last chapter. You know, I'm going to say something that's been on my mind lately, and this will be the only time I address it. Try not to be negative, or attack me in your reviews. I always welcome constructive criticism but insulting me doesn't put me in a good mood. Despite the number of reviews going down, I still try to post relatively frequently, and I know I'm evil and hateful for cliffies. But see where I'm coming from. You work so hard on something you write, and you see the number of hits, but nobody likes it enough to write a simple review. I won't harp about it anymore like I said. If you like something you've read and this goes for ANY author's work, please, take 30 seconds out of your time, and tell them that. 

Anyway, updates… due to lack of interest in the YYH/SM fic, I probably won't be continuing that one for a while. 

****

Note to readers of Unforeseen: I have no intentions of finishing that fic. Gomen, I've dropped it due to several not so nice reviews about my style of writing, and overwhelming pressure to pair Goku and Usagi together. At the time I was writing it, I had written such a love triangle that I wasn't sure who would end up with her. BUT how was I supposed to pair somebody up with Trunks? I can't just pull someone arbitrarily out of a hat and just slap the two together. I like happy endings you see, so it was pretty tough for me to come up with something. For the sake of my sanity, I dropped it. I appreciate all those who have reviewed and followed it thus far. If things work out the way I hope it will, maybe some day I'll finish it. Demo, no further chapters will be posted. 

This fic is almost done, and if things go as I planned, I'll be posting a new chapter for Goddess every three days or so. I'm devoting most of my time now fine tuning the details for Legacy, as well as two other co-author fics I'm working on. One is with my imouto-chan, Usa-chan… and it will be a FY/SM fic… with a spin like you cannot imagine. Another is a fic that I'm working on with BunnyS. And so far, it looks good ;) 

To my usual chan's, thank you once again for everything. My other imouto-chan, Ivory, for having THE funniest reviews ever… *giggles* Really, she's almost had me fired so many times. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers who keep me going. And thank you for all your responses to "Reverof" (for a bittersweet fic, it has THE funniest reviews *giggles*)! To everyone else whom I've forgotten, gomen nasai! That's it for now… ja!

*******************************************************************

****

Goddess: Chapter 8

"Trunks! I'm not an invalid!" Usagi protested weakly as he pushed her back on the bed once again. 

"Do it for my peace of mind, okay? I don't think I can go through seeing you collapse again," He argued.

With a sigh, she leaned against the mountain of pillows that had been propped behind her head. Staring at the man she loved with a mixture of aggravation and tenderness, she pouted.

"Usagi…" He called out in warning as he sat on the bed, to the right of her. She knew him too well. He could never really resist any of her demands if she pouted like that. He felt himself weakening slightly. _Don't… give…in!_ "If you're better by tomorrow, we'll go for a walk, okay?" 

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, knowing full well that he was right. She **was** weak, the attacks still occurring periodically. She had no clue as to what was going on. She had the sense that there was a sort of internal war happening in her body, and it probably had something to do with the entity. She had tried to communicate with it but all she ever received in response was the endless silence. She felt Trunks' strong yet gentle hands gently brush aside the lock of hair that had fallen over her eye and cupped her cheek. She rested her face against his hand, perplexed by what was going on with her, and what to do next. She had to return to her world, that much she knew. If she could, she would stay in this world, with Trunks and his parents. 

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked, concern growing in his eyes.

Sighing, she shifted slightly and looked out the window. "I wish I knew what was going on. I always knew that I had other responsibilities but beyond that, I'm completely in the dark. Sometimes, I get these dreams…"

"What dreams?"

"Dreams about my past. I… I don't remember much about it. My dreams are always dark, hazy… and all I can hear are my own screams and flashes of needles." She shuddered in memory, and Trunks immediately wrapped his arms around her, offering her comfort. "When I came to your time, Setsuna had brought me there. She just looked at me with those sad eyes and said she could give me six months of normalcy. She apologized for the type of world she brought me to, but she said it was a place where I could help out. At first, I was stunned. I had never seen such destruction in my life. But then, I met you." She ended softly, turning around to look into his eyes. 

Trunks felt as if his tongue was lost somewhere in his mouth. Those beautiful blue eyes stared at him with such trust and devotion. 

Breaking away her gaze, she continued. "Setsuna can freeze time, but she could not keep it that way forever."

"The woman who beat me on the head with a stick?" 

She giggled. "You went down pretty quickly. What happened to my big strong man?"

Somehow, Trunks managed to blush and look offended all at the same time. "She got me by surprise," he growled out, causing her to laugh even further. 

"You sound so much like Vegeta-sama."

"Who's taking my name in vain?" 

Both heads turned around to stare at the Prince of Saiyajins. Trunks believed that his poor system could not handle any more shocks for the day. His father was notorious for spending all day training, especially at this time. But here he was, gracing them with his presence. Usagi's face brightened at the sight of the surly Saiyajin.

"Vegeta-sama! You've come to visit?"

Vegeta grunted in response. "I wanted to see if you were still a weak woman." 

Rather than taking offense, Usagi laughed at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you cared or something."

To Trunks' immense shock, his father coloured slightly (only very slightly) before growling, "Shouldn't you be resting instead of talking?" 

"You're just upset because I tickled you," she grinned mischievously. 

This time, the slight colouring turned into a full-fledged flush as Vegeta's eyes widened, as he looked from Usagi to his son. Trunks chuckled, causing his father's deadly glare to shift towards him. 

"Hnnph. I will get you when you feel better," he muttered, though his eyes had grown just a touch softer with paternal affection towards the blonde. 

Her smile faltered as she felt something pass through her. It was different from the energy-absorbing attacks that had wracked her body. It was awareness of her sailor senshi. They were weakening severely, a disturbance within the order of the planets. 

"What's wrong?" Both men asked simultaneously, noting the expression that had crossed her face. 

"I have to go back. My senshi… they cannot fight without me. That much I know." 

Vegeta stared at Usagi in shock, causing the blonde to giggle. "Gomen, Vegeta-sama. The expression on your face was funny." Her face sobered quickly before resuming. "I'm needed. I'm a warrior in my world… not like you or Trunks, but our powers come from our planets. In my past life, I was the Moon Princess." 

Both men had no doubt in their mind that what she was saying was the truth. Trunks remembered how she looked bathed in the moonlight's glow as its beams worshipped her. 

"It sounds crazy I know, but I am. I was destined to be with Prince Endymion during the Silver Millenium where my kingdom existed on the Moon. We were all unfortunately destroyed and my mother with the last of her strength sent us all to Earth, to be reborn and to have new lives."

Trunks' eyes darkened in jealousy as he thought of Usagi being with another man. He knew it was juvenile and disgustingly immature but he couldn't help it. Usagi tilted her head slightly to look at him, almost as if she could gauge his thoughts. Smiling gently, she reassured him. "I may have been a Moon Princess in my past life, but that's exactly it. It's in the past."

A thought occurred to him suddenly. "Who is Mamoru then?"

She sighed, not really knowing how to answer. "Mamoru was Prince Endymion," she replied, much to the dismay of Trunks. 

"HIM?! That caped moron is your destined love????" He yelled. 

"Was, you dolt. Setsuna erased my memories of you. I didn't know who you were," Usagi retorted. 

"But… but…" He sputtered.

"I didn't exactly give myself to him, you know!" She shot out, causing Vegeta to chuckle. 

"Morons," he commented as the infamous smirk crossed his lips. The twosome blushed, rivaling each other in the shades of red they could turn. "I think I will join the two of you on your trip back to Usagi's world. It will be amusing to see how the Earthlings fight in your world." Cracking and popping a few knuckles, he continued saying, "Plus, it's been a while since I've hit or killed anyone." Suddenly, his face frowned as an all-too-familiar ki approached. "Kakarotto…" 

"Goku-san!" Trunks exclaimed, excited to see his friend. 

"Trunks!" A man shouted before giving Trunks a healthy pounding on his back. "What are you doing back here? And who's this?" His black eyes took in the beautiful blonde propped up by the biggest stash of pillows on the bed, staring at him.

"This is Tsukino Usagi…" Trunks wasn't sure how to continue. What should he call her? Were they anything at this point? 

"It's his woman," Vegeta added helpfully, causing Trunks to choke and Usagi to blush, though she made no move to deny it. Smiling at Goku, she noted an unmistakable air of friendliness about him. He was a bit taller than Trunks was, spikey black hair (though not as pointy as Vegeta-sama's) and gleaming black eyes. 

"Goku-sama," she called out, bowing her head slightly. 

Goku's eyes widened as he took a few steps back. "Vegeta's the prince, not me. Just call me Goku. Daijoubu ka, Usagi?"

She nodded, as she began getting out of bed, and having not been on her feet for a while, her legs ended up crumbling beneath her. Trunks managed to catch her though they both ended up on the ground. Vegeta stood over them (AN: Doesn't he feel tall for a change? ^-^), and began alternating yelling at Usagi for being a baka onna and Trunks for being the moron that let her get out of bed. Goku chuckled at the sight, rather amazed at Vegeta for behaving like a regular human. Grinning slightly, he went over and punched Vegeta in the arm, drawing his attention and allowing Trunks to help Usagi up. 

"What the … what did you do that for, Kakarotto?" Vegeta snarled.

"You were in the way. You wouldn't want your poor daughter-in-law to lie on the cold ground would you?" Goku grinned. 

A light beam flared in the palm of Vegeta's hand, alarming Usagi. "Don't tempt me…"

"Vegeta-sama!" She called out, her brows furrowed with worry. "Did Goku hurt you?" She asked innocently, watching in puzzlement as the Prince of Saiyajins turned an unhealthy shade of red. Trunks burst out in laughter before disguising it as a cough as his father glared at him. Goku chuckled as Bulma poked her head into the room. 

"I bet my husband has something to do with this," she observed. 

He turned and turned his death stare at his wife. "Woman, you are annoying me. I am going on a trip to stop the children from killing themselves. I don't want a scene from you." 

Bulma fumed slightly before she decided to turn the tables on him. "Just means less cooking for me. Ja ne, honeypie." 

This time, the room exploded in laughter.

*******************************************************************

"I can feel your presence. You've grown much more powerful, haven't you my pet? You can't hide from me much longer," it said as an evil smile spread across its ugly purple lips. 

*******************************************************************

Setsuna watched from the shadows as the horror dawned upon her. Usagi was returning back to her world. The Master had sent his minions in an attempt to weaken her senshi and thus draw her out. The Outers had managed to hold them off for a bit, but even still, they were nothing without her. Nothing without Megami-sama. She had to stop him, and save Usagi, even if it meant sacrificing her life. 

*******************************************************************

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru stood together, glancing at the sunset. A sudden breeze stirred the calm, foreshadowing the storm to come. 

"They're all returning," Hotaru commented, her purple eyes scanning the horizon as if searching for someone.

"I can feel her presence, and other powerful ones as well."

Michiru turned to stare at her partner. "It's time" was all she said as they nodded in agreement.

*******************************************************************

Minako jerked her head back in sudden awareness, startling the rest of the senshi. 

"Gomen, gomen." She apologized, knowing full well that the girls were probably irritated with her at this point. She hadn't been able to concentrate and she was getting weird vibes, which was strange considering she was the Senshi of Love. Wasn't it supposed to be Rei's job? She felt the familiar energy flow through her, somehow feeling connected to Usagi at that very moment. 

_I'm coming home, minna-chan. I'm coming home._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or DBZ but the characters are being borrowed for my amusement. 

Tenshi's Notes: Minna-chan, gonna keep this short and sweet at this point. Legacy readers, you're meant to be confused. If you watch Fushigi Yuugi, it should be a **little** easier for you to follow since I try to write the characters as true to form as possible. This fic isn't too far off from the end and the big show down will occur soon! *hums* That's about it really. Special thanks to my imouto-chan, Usachan, for holding her fics ransom until we get ten reviews for Perfect World. *giggles* If I tried that, I'd be holding it infinitely. Thanks to the rest of my chans, the readers who emailed me, and my reviewers! I appreciate it! ^-^ Anyway, ja!

****************************************

The door to the time machine swung open as three weary travelers stumbled out of it. One very cranky Saiyajin wiped a corner of his armor and glared at the blonde, who looked equally disheveled. The third stepped off the platform, and stretched his muscles out. 

"You were taking up all the leg room."

Ignoring the angry tone of the shorter of the two men, she stared at the sleeve of her shirt in dismay.

"Vegeta-sama!!" She cried out. "You drooled on me!"

Trunks choked, and Vegeta just about exploded.

"I have had it with you, woman!!" He yelled out, looking like a keg of dynamite that had just been lit. Being cooped up in a small, enclosed area had made the normally surly Saiyajin even testier than usual. Trunks had been the pilot, so he had the most comfortable seat in the house. However, he had been forced to cram Usagi and his father in the tiny space in the back of his seat. 

She paid Vegeta no attention whatsover as she made her way over to him. Standing on her tiptoes, she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Usagi?" Trunks asked as he put his arms around her tiny waist, not noticing his fuming father slowly lose his rage. 

She nodded as Trunks held her close. As his arms wrapped around her, she thought of the two attacks that had gotten her while they were flying. Vegeta-sama had been sleeping thankfully so he hadn't noticed a thing. Trunks had been pre-occupied with piloting the time machine away from a meteor shower. She was scared. Truly scared. The attacks were growing stronger. The last one had all but taken her strength from her and it was at the very last moment that it had stopped suddenly. She relaxed against Trunks, the pretense of being strong getting to her. She noted Vegeta's thoughtful gaze on her and she turned to look at him. His black eyes saw too much and she saw the concern in them. 

"Usagi…" Vegeta called out in warning. "You had more attacks didn't you?"

"Nani?!"

Usagi sighed, and she knew that she should be grateful that the prickly Saiyajin cared so much for her. But still, Vegeta was acting like a mother hen. 

"Vegeta-sama!" She chided, before looking back at Trunks. "I'm all right. A bit weak, but I'll be okay." 

"A bit?" Vegeta snorted. 

"Your ki… it's weakening, yet something else is growing stronger within you." Trunks' eyes widened in shock. 

"It's taking her energy. I thought as much. There is another being in her, wanting to get free."

"Like a parasite…" Trunks' voice trailed off. 

"Nani?!" A strange voice cried out in response to his comment.

Three heads whirled around to stare at the group of intruders. 

"Koneko-chan! What's the meaning of this??" 

Usagi smiled weakly as she leaned against Trunks, who was supporting her at the moment. 

"It's nothing…" 

"Megami-sama is stronger now," the startlingly pretty young girl beside the two older women announced with saddened deep purple eyes. 

"What the HELL is going on???" Trunks demanded angrily, feeling so damned helpless at the moment. "Who is this Megami-sama you keep referring to? I want answers!" Veins stood out on his forehead, frustrated beyond belief. He wasn't about to lose the last person in the world who mattered to him. He'd kill anyone who even tried. 

The young girl looked at him with the strangest eyes. They were a deep shade of purple, innocent and all-knowing. 

"Megami-sama is our saviour, our ultimate weapon. She's the one who protects the planets."

"Hota-chan!" The blonde man berated.

"Haruka-papa, it's okay. I don't sense evil from them. Her origins are unknown, but we know she exists in Usagi's body, only appearing when she is needed. Something has changed though." Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand. I thought Megami-sama and Usagi are supposed to exist in peace together."

"I… I remember the entity saying something about evolving, and a Master." Usagi responded weakly. The trip had taken a lot out of her, further draining her already frail state. Trunks held her close to him, supporting her weight fully at this point. 

"You've talked to it??!?" The blonde man yelled, whose temper seemed to rival Vegeta's. 

"How is that possible?" The aquamarine-haired woman asked. 

"They should have no awareness of each other, but yet they do. Very strange." The young girl's eyes narrowed suddenly at the figure approaching. 

"Usagi-chan!" 

"Mina-chan…" Usagi smiled faintly. Out of all the Inner senshi, she felt closest to Minako. Almost identical in looks and personality, they seemed to share a bond. She had rather hoped that Minako would be able to sense her return and was pleased to see that she had. 

Trunks and Vegeta gaped as a blonde with a big red bow on her head bounded towards them and hugged Usagi with such enthusiasm. _She looked almost like Usagi_, they both thought. 

"I was so worried. Things have been awful here, Usagi-chan." She paused and took in the man that had been holding Usagi and her eyes widened. 

"Kami-sama, this is the bishounen that Mamoru was talking about? The purple-haired one that took you away?"

Usagi and Hotaru giggled as Trunks blushed. The blonde man glared at Trunks, only to receive an even more intimidating one from the short, black-haired man standing near them. 

Minako whirled around in surprise, staring at Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru in shock. 

"Haruka-san? Michiru-san? Hota-chan? What on earth are you guys…" 

Pieces of the puzzle slowly fell into place as she added up what was in front of her. Usagi's arrival, the two strangers that had accompanied her, and the two women who appeared around the same time as the mysterious senshi did.

"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune?!" She shouted incredulously.

The short man smirked slightly before commenting to Usagi. "Those baka onnas are your senshi?" 

"Vegeta-sama, be nice now. They're my friends."

"The little girl is the most powerful out of all of them though," Trunks observed thoughtfully. 

"Yeah, the others' kis don't even register with me." 

Usagi shuddered unexpectedly. A deep chill had traveled down her spine, almost feeling like someone had walked over her grave. Trunks glanced at her with concern. "What is it?" 

A voice took over temporarily as her eyes glazed over. 

_Master will be here soon._ (AN: Entity is speaking) 

"Did you sense that ki?!" The short black-haired man yelled out as Usagi fainted.

"Didn't he die already?!" Trunks snarled, anger rising in him, warring between his concern for Usagi as he held her unconscious body in his arms.

"Who's the Master?" Minako asked, her expression echoing the other worried ones around her. 

"This is not good. Not good at all," Hotaru commented quietly. 

****************************************

Minako determined something very quickly. The short black-haired man, Vegeta, was fiercely protective of Usagi, as was his son, and would kill anyone that tried to hurt her. They had ended up in Haruka and Michiru's apartment, and put Usagi to rest on a bed. She looked so fragile and delicate, and Trunks wouldn't budge by her side. She sighed as she thought of the look in Trunks' eyes. She wondered what it would be like to be loved that whole-heartedly and with such devotion. He had been so afraid of losing Usagi, and Minako saw right away that the love that they shared was for lack of a better word, amazing. Unlike what Usagi and Mamoru had, they weren't bound by the ties of the past or destiny. They were together simply because they wanted to be, and because they couldn't see themselves with anyone else. You didn't need to be a Senshi of Love to see these things. With another sigh, she found herself in the midst of an argument (or a fight) threatening to break out between Vegeta and Haruka.

"You people are selfish! You would rather see Usagi die and preserve your stupid weapon!" Vegeta shouted.

"You baka! That's not true! Koneko-chan means the world to us!"

It was true wasn't it? They were all prepared to sacrifice Usagi's life so they could have the perfect weapon, their defender against evil. But as part of their duties, weren't they also supposed to protect their princess? Minako wondered silently. _I don't wish that, Usagi-chan. If I had a choice, I'd rather have you, my friend._

"You are all weak and pathetic. That's all it boils down to," Vegeta snarled, his bad temper disguising the worry and concern he had for Usagi, except to Minako. 

"WEAK?! Pathetic?!" Haruka shrieked, as she flung a punch towards Vegeta. He disappeared suddenly before reappearing above her, his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at her. "Foolish woman. You are nothing. No wonder you need Usagi. You can't even hit me." 

The door flung open suddenly, and Trunks stomped out, angry blue eyes glaring at all of them. 

"Usagi is trying to get some rest. For the love of God, can you guys be quiet?!" 

Apparently, tempers ran in the family, Minako thought, though once again, she could see the strains of worry in his face. 

"How is she?" She asked softly, gaining his attention immediately as the room quickly quieted down. Everyone looked at him expectantly. Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he sighed. "She's not responsive. She won't wake up. I don't know what's wrong. I just don't know." 

"We should call the rest while we can. If the Master is going to show up, we're going to need everyone else's help." 

"Are the rest as powerful as these ones here?" Vegeta asked insultingly. 

A growl sounded from Haruka as Michiru tried to restrain her. "I've had it with you, little man!!!"

"MAN? Don't confuse me with one of your ningen types. I am the Prince of Saiyajins, the most powerful warrior race there is." 

"Vegeta-sama," a voice called out pleadingly from the doorway of the bedroom. 

"Usagi!!" They all cried out, staring at an extremely pale blonde resting heavily against the door. Trunks made his way over immediately to support her, relieved that she was awake, but at the same time, alarmed at how weak she had become. 

Vegeta stared at her, worried that she might not make it. Whatever was in her was obviously draining all of her energy. The once vivacious and lively blonde was now wan, almost sickly looking. 

"I'll be okay, Trunks… I'm stronger than you think. Really," she smiled weakly. Turning to look at Vegeta, she continued, "Please, for my sake, don't argue anymore. My senshi mean well. They're not responsible for what is happening with me. They didn't do it. Someone else did." 

"Who is then?" Vegeta snarled, in annoyance, dying to kill someone for what they had done to her. He felt so helpless. It was like watching the destruction of his planet and his people all over again. 

"I don't know… I don't remember anything beyond my childhood days when I was with the Tsukinos."

"You mean they aren't your real parents?!" Minako cried out in shock. 

"You've seen Mom and Dad. Do I look like either of them?" Usagi asked wryly. "Why can't I remember beyond dreams and hazy figures?"

The three outer senshi stared at their beloved princess in shock. Something was not quite right. They couldn't quite put their fingers on it, but there was something off about the whole situation. Something they weren't being told.

****************************************

AN: I realise I make Usagi faint rather often, but if you had an entity growing in you, taking your life force, you'd pass out pretty frequently too. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SM or DBZ characters.

Tenshi's notes: Minna-chan, I just want to thank everyone for being so patient with me. For those readers who are still slightly confused by who the Master is, it will be explained in this chapter. Not too much longer before the fic is done! That's it really. Big thanks to one of my imouto-chans, Ivory, for always giving me the funniest reviews (that nearly get me fired since I giggle like a fiend at work) and my other imouto-chan, Usa-chan, for holding Give a Reason chapters ransom until we get more reviews for Perfect World. Special thanks also to B-chan, Jade-chan, and Eternal-chan for being so supportive, and my reviewers and emailers. Quick note: Legacy (for those who care) will be updated once this fic is done. And for the few reviewers who actually read One Day at a Time… that one has been postponed indefinitely. I hit a snag with writing the fic, and I'm sorta stuck. *laughs* Anyway, that's it. Ja! 

*************************************************

****

Goddess: Chapter 10

Minako felt the same exact thing, that they had been pitted against each other right from the start. The outer senshi were basically looking for their princess and out to protect all the inner senshi. The inner senshi wanted their ultimate weapon. And Megami-sama to protect them all. It didn't make sense. How could the princess and Megami-sama be one and the same? When they had found out Usagi was the princess, they had thought nothing of it. They had assumed that since she was the moon princess, that her being Megami-sama was a natural extension. But it didn't make sense. How could the protector be the one they were supposed to protect? And how did Megami-sama come about? Was Usagi born with it? Or… a wild and crazy thought suddenly occurred to her as she gasped aloud, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"What is it, Mina-chan?" Usagi asked.

"What if… what if… Megami-sama was created?"

Sounds of shock spread throughout the room before a silence descended. The word created struck at a memory in Usagi's mind. 

"I was created from nothingness, and now I exist. In you_._" The entity had told her, before continuing. "I was created to be a part of you, but the Master hadn't counted on my evolving. That was a lack of foresight on his part."

"That's just crazy. How can you create something like that? Even for the Master, that's too much. No technology alive could do that…" Haruka muttered. 

"No human technology maybe," Vegeta smirked. 

"She's right," Usagi whispered softly, her eyes flaring wide with memory. 

"Nani??!" Haruka and Vegeta yelled simultaneously. 

Looking at her with concern, Trunks asked, "Are you remembering?"

"Not exactly. More like I remember a conversation I had with the entity…"

"What did it say?"

"It was created to be a part of me, and that the Master hadn't counted on it evolving." 

Usagi made a choking noise as she realised what was going on. "The Master created it." 

Shock thundered through the system of all the senshi present. Somebody else had created Megami-sama for another purpose? She was not meant to protect them? But how could it be? It was foretold and predicted. The question still remained. What purpose WAS she created for then?

"I'm a pawn to be used in someone else's game. My life, everything… everything has been pre-determined. I'm forever dancing to someone else's tune," she whispered. She turned slightly and buried her face in Trunks' chest, as he tightened his hold on her, feeling her pain and her hot tears. He glared at her senshi, her supposed friends. 

"You've been using her since day one. All this talk about destiny is really about saving your own asses isn't it? What do you care if the entity within is created for some other purpose? As long as it satisfies your own needs, you really couldn't care less what happens to her."

Vegeta smirked at all of them, proud of his son's outburst. Trunks had echoed his sentiments perfectly. Never too fond of humans to begin with, Vegeta didn't really understand the need to defend them. Her senshi were all users as far as he was concerned. The look of hurt that appeared on their faces shocked him somewhat though. 

"How could you say that? I think you have us confused with the Inners. We protect the princess. It's the Inners that want Megami-sama to protect their sorry asses. Koneko-chan… she knows she means the world to me."

"And me," Michiru added. "Before she came along, we were completely tied down by obligations and responsibilities. And then we met her, and she showed us what unconditional love and friendship was. She allowed us to live."

Usagi's sobs quieted as she heard her friends' impassioned speeches.

"Usagi-san is my friend," Hotaru said as her chin quivered slightly. Trunks cursed himself under his breath, drawing Usagi's attention as she laid a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "She was the only one who didn't treat me like a weak child or a freak." 

"I remember how happy I was when I first met her. She just shone with this ray of light, bringing happiness to everyone around her. She was so… lively, and for once, I could relate to someone within the group. She made me feel welcome, and she became my friend." Minako said.

"Minna-chan…" she called out with tears in her eyes. 

A willowy woman with dark hair that gleamed green highlights appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU," Haruka growled threateningly, along with Trunks who remembered the woman who kidnapped his love away from him. 

"Setsuna!" Usagi called up, brightening up. She noted quickly that Haruka and Michiru were glaring at her guardian. She raised her eyebrow and looked on curiously. Trunks, in the meantime, was brimming with rage against the woman who had put Usagi back in the world that treated her so cruelly. He tensed his arms unconsciously around her, causing the petite blonde to squeal slightly. He snapped out of his murderous thoughts and looked upon her astonished blue eyes. 

"Gomen, gomen, Usagi. I didn't mean to… seeing her just…" 

"Megami-sama," Setsuna said as she bowed her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of the young blonde girl that had become almost like a daughter being held up by her lavender-haired boyfriend (Trunks if she remembered correctly) beside her. "What's going on?" 

"You should ask! Time and time again, you keep interfering, taking Usagi away from us." 

"It was her destiny. She had to fulfill it. Or so I was led to believe at the time." Her garnet eyes darkened in hatred. "I had been working for the Master at the time, believing myself to be a person who held very little skill in time manipulation. I had wanted to learn to control my powers and enhance it. And then I found out about the experiments that it had been performing. It believed Earth to be a pathetic planet, not worthy of existing, so it wanted to create a being that would help further its cause for total world destruction. Unfortunately, there were a group of people, both Lunarian and Saiyajin that posed as threats to its wishes. My Master finally came up with the ultimate plan. Once we had found a successful test subject, the child had been reintegrated back into Earth society and in the process, made the senshi believe that she was the ultimate weapon. The intention right from the beginning was to have the entity and the child exist as one. But something went wrong. I had modified the chip that they implanted earlier due to the failsafe mechanism my Master had put in. If it was ever deactivated, she would die, along with the entity in her. It had acted as a homing device, and an accelerant all in one, except we never knew about the latter until now. We had not counted on the entity evolving to a state where she wanted to be separate from its host."

"That child was Usagi, wasn't it?" Minako asked slowly.

"Hai, I had encountered her as one of the test subjects being brought in. I had seen her future, and known that she was destined to be the one. I had told my Master about it, but believing that I could not change her fate, I had never interfered, though I really wanted to. Until now."

The room had grown silent, listening to Setsuna tell her tale. Emotions were running rampant, especially with the senshi. They had been used and manipulated as a part of someone else's plan. They had been set at cross-purposes all along. 

"Master believed that if it planted the child as one of them, they would never suspect that the one they thought would save them would be the one to ultimately destroy them." A motherly look crossed her face as she gazed upon the blonde. "But he never counted on the power of Usagi's human self. How she always had the ability to touch everyone around her, affect them, change them in ways that they could never imagine. He never knew that she was Lunarian herself."

"Why until now?" Trunks asked, still stunned by the story she just told. 

"He lied to me. He made me believe that the future I saw for Usagi and Earth was the one that would happen no matter what I did. He made me believe that nothing I did mattered. But then again, how was I to know that I would be…"

"The senshi of Time," Haruka interrupted wearily, causing heads to turn and stare at her. "You… you who were at odds with us the whole entire time… you turn out to be our ally. How could I have missed it?" 

"I didn't even know myself. You didn't really know my identity, just that I did something with Usagi. I'd be concerned too if I had been in your shoes. You were merely trying to protect the princess just like I was." 

"That's why you took her away…" Minako whispered in realisation. 

"I wanted to give her a taste of what being normal was like, away from all the tarnished aspects of her life. I also wanted to test my powers. I wasn't sure if Master had been lying to me, and from that trip, I discovered the truth. I did halt time temporarily, and I managed to alter and shift the time lines just a bit. Enough to throw his plans off. Putting her together with the half-Saiyajin was also my idea. I knew she had depths to her powers that went beyond Megami-sama, and how nobody ever bothered to see her past all that. I foresaw their love for each other… and I saw how she could begin healing that world with her energy. Just by her being there, the planet has already begun reviving itself. I knew her love for Mamoru wasn't real; the ties of the past had created the artificial emotion and caused them to remain together. Her heart always belonged to you, Trunks." She paused, and stared at the faces in front of her that were fascinated by her tale. "I will once again tempt fate and attempt to alter time. I will change what he's done to you, and you will get the happiness and normal life that you deserve, my child." 

"Setsuna…" Usagi began calling out weakly, rivulets of tears coursing down her cheeks. "You were always like a mother to me. You were always there for me, protecting me as best as you could." 

"We now know that as the Senshi of Time, your intentions are like ours. To protect our princess. But we need to know what yours is Minako," Michiru asked, her normally gentle ocean-blue eyes flashing with warning. 

"Are your motives like the rest of your Inner Senshi?" Haruka questioned again, as her body tensed up. "Concerned only with having your ultimate weapon?" 

"Iie! You should know me better than that, Haruka-san." Minako shot back, hurt that they would even doubt her loyalty to her friend. "Usagi has always been my friend first." 

"And you were always mine," Usagi whispered. 

"We don't have much time," Setsuna threw in. "I cannot hold off my Master for much longer." 

"Who's this Master that you keep mentioning anyway?" Minako asked curiously. 

"The ultimate in evil, a creature not from this planet, one bent on destruction."

"Freiza," Vegeta and Trunks echoed solemnly. 

All the women present stared at the two men in shock, and though it was a close call, Setsuna's jaw was pretty much hanging at this point. 

"Nani?!" They screeched in unison, causing the Saiyajin men (one half-Sayajin) to cringe severely due to their super-sensitive hearing. 

"Do these onnas always scream this loudly?" Vegeta asked when his hearing had returned.

"Try having one next to your ear," Trunks replied wryly, pointing to the blonde in his arms at the moment. 

"How do you know?" Setsuna inquired, shock written all over her face.

"He's an old enemy. He must've somehow realised what would happen, and returned back into time to tamper with the time lines. He knew that by spawning a god-like creature would save his life," Trunks explained. 

"That baka. Didn't he realise we would catch on to his plan?" Vegeta shot out. 

"Not soon enough unfortunately, since Megami-sama exists." Minako answered seriously. 

"What can we do though?" Haruka demanded. 

"Protect her as best as we can," Trunks vowed. "I'll die before I let anything happen to her."

Vegeta nodded at him, along with the rest of the senshi. 

"Thank you, my friends." Usagi's eyes became filled with tears once again, and unable to hold back, the dam broke. "Gomen. I'm really tired… I must sleep. Trunks?"

"Of course."

As he helped her into the room, Minako was drawn to the suddenness of Usagi's change in mood. _It would not be unlike herself to sacrifice herself to save her friends. She's done it once before. She will do it again._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any SM/DBZ characters in this fic.

Tenshi's Notes: All right minna-chan, we're approaching the end once again. And yes, you will all yell at me for being cruel, but I tried being nice once and it didn't work! :P Ano, the only thing I can say is… next chapter will be up on Friday! After that, next chapter of Legacy will be up, and for Eternal-chan, I will start posting occasional chapters of One Day at a Time as well. What else? Thanks to all those who have been supportive, and who actually review. My two imouto-chans, Ivory-chan (for never failing to make me howl like a hyena whenever she reviews) and Usa-chan (2 more reviews till we hit 20!), who are such wonderful supporters of my work. Jade-chan and B-chan, for always encouraging me to go on no matter what (and putting up with my insanity). ^-^ Ja!

****************************************

****

Goddess: Chapter 11

The troop had finally settled in an uneasy truce. They sat around the kitchen table, glaring at each other for what seemed like hours before eventually falling asleep. Even the formidable Saiyajin prince and Haruka had grown so weary that they had allowed themselves to close their eyes. The apartment was silent, and Trunks had decided to camp outside to allow Usagi some rest. She tossed in bed, unable to fall asleep once again. Too many things plagued her mind. Her friends would die for her, that much she knew. But then again, she would do the same for them. Before she knew it, her eyes closed unwillingly in slumber due to all the strain she had experienced that day. _Just for one moment…_

****************************************

In the land of dreaming, Usagi was once again under attack. She knew no peace, and no matter how hard she tried, it eluded her. Images of Endymion and Mamoru haunted her, nipping at her heels, refusing to let her go. 

"But don't I deserve a chance for happiness?" She pleaded.

"Because of your selfishness, I am doomed to a horrible destiny. Reborn to a time to be with the woman I love, I find out that it was all lies, and that she loves someone else. Do you know what that feels like, Usako? Betrayal of the worst kind, as if someone has stabbed you in the back."

"Mamoru… I don't mean to," she whispered, wanting to beg for forgiveness. On the bed, she had begun tossing and turning, reflecting the inner conflict warring in her. She jolted out of bed, heaving slightly with the emotions that still ran rampant in her. How could she have been this selfish? Her happiness in exchange for Mamoru's? Time and time again, she had been shown that she never had a choice with anything. Destiny was once again reminding her of her position in life, and dreams of happiness and true love were never hers to have. Ignoring the slight discomfort that had appeared in her body as another wave of pain assailed her, she gripped her blanket in her hand, and the tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed for the man she loved. 

****************************************

Slowly, Usagi made her way across the city. The gang had been asleep when she had snuck out of the apartment. She had paused slightly when she saw the sleeping figure of Trunks on the couch. God he looked so tired, and so beautiful to her. _Gomen, gomen nasai, my love. I hate to do this to you once again but I have no choice. I never had a choice in the first place. My mistake was believing that I could beat destiny. _

****************************************

And not too far behind her, a black figure followed with surprising stealth. _You can't be allowed to reach them Usagi. I must stop you._

****************************************

A few blocks away from the city of Juuban, the black figure tackled Usagi to the ground. A shriek could be heard from miles around, drawing people's attention.

"Be quiet Usagi!!" A voice hissed at her, grappling with her still, holding her face down. 

"Mina-chan?!" Usagi exclaimed in shock. "What on earth are you doing??"

"Stopping you from making a brutal mistake," Minako said slowly before letting Usagi get up. 

****************************************

Still deep in sleep, a frown crossed Trunks' lips, his brows furrowing as if sensing something was amiss. His eyes flew open suddenly as he glanced into the bedroom. It was empty. Jumping to his feet, he dashed into the bathroom, and back out into the rest of the apartment, waking the rest of the group in the process. Feelings of panic were assailing him, and he could not think clearly. 

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked sleepily. 

"Usagi's gone," Vegeta growled out immediately, his protective instincts for the girl jumping out full force. 

"Our princess has always been guilty of having a soft heart. My guess is that she has gone back to try to clear things up with the Inner senshi and Mamoru," Haruka bit out in frustration. 

The look that Trunks gave her at her announcement nearly tore her heart out. 

****************************************

"I know you far too well, Usagi-chan. Always self-sacrificing, ever the noble princess who would give her own happiness up for the sake of others," Minako said softly. 

"I can't allow that many people to get hurt by my actions, by my selfishness."

"Selfish?!" Minako almost yelled at her. "How can you call yourself that? You're the most giving person I know. You gave your life up for ours, Princess. How could you say otherwise? The Inners… they're only concerned about the ultimate weapon that exists within you, the same thing that's killing you right now isn't it?" She whispered.

"Hai…" Usagi responded, blinking back tears that threatened to overwhelm her vision. 

"That's the real reason why you're going back to Mamoru and the Inners, isn't it? You don't want to hurt Trunks, and this way, you think he'll stop hurting?" Minako, hearing no response from Usagi, saw the note of self-condemnation in her expression. "You're wrong, you know. He loves you so much, and I know you love him too. Doing this only makes it worse. If you die, how do you think it'll make him feel? He'll feel that you abandoned your love for each other to be with another man. Do you think that will bring him comfort? Do you think he'll hurt less that way?" She could see from the pain-stricken expression on Usagi's face that she hadn't thought of it like that. "Mamoru… I'm not sure what his feelings are, but I'm sure he wouldn't settle for being second best. And I'm not even sure if what he feels towards you is love or something else towards Megami-sama." 

"I…"

Shouts of "Usagi-chan" could be heard in the distance as they saw the Inner senshi along with Mamoru approaching. Minako's gaze hardened at the sight of their figures rushing towards Usagi. 

"Usagi-chan! Where did you go? How could you leave us?" 

Usagi turned around slowly to look at them, and for the first time, it was as if a light had been turned on. She saw them for who they truly were. These people were not her friends. They didn't care about her, Tsukino Usagi, the person. All they wanted was their precious weapon that would save the universe and their hides. A sudden pain gripped her body once again as she held onto Minako for support. 

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, much to their shock.

"U…Usagi-chan," Rei stammered, unaccustomed to the hostile light gleaming from the blonde's eyes. "We were just wondering what happened to you. Are you all right?" 

With a strength in her voice that belied her current physical state, Usagi spoke firmly. "I'm standing in front of you in one piece. But you aren't really concerned about that are you? What you're dying to know is, how is your precious weapon?"

"Nani?!?" Makoto yelled out, the lone sound standing out starkly against the silence that had descended upon the group, who began glaring at Minako. 

"Leave Mina-chan out of this. She's not to blame for my discovering the truth about you." 

"Usako…"

She flinched slightly at the endearment, and the feelings of guilt and conflict once again rose in her as she stared at her ex-boyfriend, who still hadn't been told he had been dumped. 

"Something's changed hasn't it?" Mamoru said quietly, noting the look that had appeared in her eyes. "It's that purple-haired man." 

She hung her head, unable to meet his gaze. 

"You were only gone for a few days, and all this happened? Are you sure this is not the work of our enemy?" Ami asked logically, still uncertain about the state of Usagi's mind and health. 

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Usagi replied forcefully. "I need to tell you about your weapon though… No, Mina-chan. They deserve to know…" 

"Usagi!!!!!" 

Her head whipped about at the beloved voice, the man who had always stuck by her no matter what, the one who loved her, Tsukino Usagi, so unconditionally. And everyone present could see the love and happiness sparkling from her eyes as she willingly went into the arms of a young man, who had such a relieved look on his face. Not too far behind him was another man of extremely short stature, scowling fiercely at them, followed by four other females. The way the man held her and smiled at her caused most females present to sigh just a tad bit enviously. Usagi laid her head upon his chest, and wondered how on earth she could've been so stupid. If she were to die, she would want to leave the world with him knowing how much he mattered to her. 

"I love you. I'm so sorry for putting you through all this," she whispered, words intended for his ears only. The smile appeared on his face made her world, as he reached up to brush away the crystalline tears that had trickled down her cheek. 

"As long as you never leave me again," he uttered solemnly, the love shining from his eyes unmistakable. 

"Never willingly," she promised. 

****************************************

Their gazes burned holes into the skulls' of the Inner Senshi, who were confused as to why these newcomers were glaring at them so. They had recognized everyone from having seen them at the arcade except for the tall, green-haired woman, the short man who had unbelievably spikey hair and the most evil glare, and Usagi's "kidnapper". Minako was standing close to the devil (or so Makoto thought), and Makoto glanced at her curiously. It seemed like an indication of where her feelings and loyalties lay. With a grin, Minako cleared her throat at the twosome who had become so absorbed with each other that they were in danger of forgetting the presence of others. The devil merely smirked though his eyes contained a look of happiness at the young couple. They both blushed and looked away from each other, though he made no move to take his arm from around Usagi. Makoto almost sighed once again, but she cleared her mind to concentrate on the things at hand. Usagi had mentioned warning them about something before the other people had shown up. Frowning, she wondered how she was going to have to approach the subject. The blonde man was staring at them intently, a look of unbelievable hatred shining in his blue eyes, causing Makoto to shiver slightly. 

"Usagi-chan,…" she began hesitantly, feeling the waves of hostility being sent. Minako looked at her curiously as if unsure of something. "You mentioned something about warning us earlier…"

The look that Usagi was giving her was decidedly cool, and held none of its usual warmth. Not only that, the energy waves that she was emitting was different. Makoto couldn't explain it. It just was. 

"Megami-sama is not as you believe it to be. It was never intended to be your ultimate weapon. We were just pawns in someone else's game, and it already knew that you would believe that the being living in me was destined to save you."

"Nande?!" The inner Senshi and Mamoru yelled out in unison, shocked beyond belief. How could Megami-sama not be the ultimate weapon? She was foretold, passed along with their memories. How could it all have been lies? 

The woman with the green hair stepped up to Usagi and kneeled before her, with one leg bent. "You are still our princess, and as such, my loyalties have and always be with you." The blonde man, the teal-haired woman, the young child, and Minako followed suit, vowing to always serve the princess. Usagi became flustered, unaccustomed to the treatment that came with being the moon princess. Visibly agitated, she knelt in front of them as well, much to their shocked gasps. "And my loyalties will always be to you, my senshi." Makoto felt left out, but she couldn't really blame Usagi. Afterall, the Inner senshi had been pre-occupied with Megami-sama, and forgot their duties to the princess. They had been so overcome with finding their ultimate weapon, with saving the earth, that they forgot their sole purpose. To protect the princess. They had failed to do that. The purple-haired man stared at Usagi, before whispering, "And my loyalties to you my love. For always." Usagi turned around, staring at him before giving him the most beautiful teary-eyed smile, not that Makoto could really blame her. 

The young child stepped forth suddenly, sending them the oddest look. "Haruka-papa, they don't mean to treat Usagi-san that way. They just made a mistake." 

"A mistake that could've cost our princess her life!" Haruka almost yelled, though she managed to restrain herself. 

"I am Sailor Saturn. Haruka-papa is Sailor Uranus. Michiru-mama is Sailor Neptune. And that is the Senshi of Time, Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto."

"Hota-chan!!" This time, Haruka did not hold back though Michiru gave her a dirty look. "Why did you tell the inner Senshi that? It's none of their business!"

"Whatever their priorities are, they're still a part of the Sailor Senshi." Usagi replied simply. 

Trunks and Vegeta appeared frozen in place, the look of horror almost identical, before arranging their bodies in a battle stance. 

"He's here, isn't he?" Usagi asked as she stood up wearily. Fighting… she was so tired of it all. She would fight to the death if needs be to protect what she believed in, but sometimes, it was too much. She never asked for any of it. It had been thrust upon her without warning. The ki that she felt was powerful, and she could feel the waves of evil emitting from the creature that landed in front of them. 

"Why, brat. I'd think you'd be just a touch bit happier to see me…" Freiza said silkily. "And the traitor herself, Setsuna… I will take care of you soon enough." His body began powering up with the same energy that had destroyed countless of planets. Vegeta scowled in memory as his ki began rising as well. 

A sudden flash appeared out of nowhere, blinding everyone present momentarily. Usagi floated high above them, in full goddess mode. Trunks and Vegeta smiled to themselves. Freiza didn't stand a chance with Usagi's power levels. Without warning, Hotaru began mumbling, "Masaka! No! Megami-sama… Usagi-san… no!!" Setsuna was staring at the scene with a look of horror, her garnet eyes flashing in disbelief. 

"You thought you knew everything didn't you, Setsuna? You tampered with the chip, but you forget something. I don't trust anyone. At all." Freiza sneered, holding up a remote control in its hands. "You were growing entirely too fond of the brat. I knew you'd try something, so I placed yet another backup." 

Minako gasped out loud, and as Usagi turned to face them, her eyes had gone entirely black. Her silver hair flowed behind her, and the aura that had surrounded her once before no longer shone with her usual goodness. Evil. She was pure evil. A black eight-pointed star appeared from her forehead and radiated with unbelievable power. 

"Usagi… no!!" Trunks yelled out, absolutely furious and stunned at the recent turn of events. 

The smile she gave him was chilling and ominous. With a silvery whisper, she replied, "I'm afraid the Usagi you all know is dead."


	12. Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SM or DBZ characters. 

Tenshi's Notes: My big gift to you… my notes will appear at the end so I hope you'll take the time to read it! Special thanks to my imouto-chan, Ivory, for **ALWAYS** having the funniest reviews, other imouto-chan, Usa-chan , B-chan , Hikari-chan, Jade-chan, and all my other friends who've always encouraged me! To all my reviewers, arigatoo for reviewing and keeping me going. It **really** lets me see if anyone cares about what I wrote or if I'm just posting stuff for no reason. I appreciate this, minna! ^-^

Quick note: If the italics are on its own, the entity (Megami-sama) is speaking. The only other person who's written in this way is Usagi. 

****************************************

****

Goddess: Chapter 12

An eerie hush descended upon the group and Trunks felt strangely detached from the whole incident. It felt unreal. Nothing seemed right. The woman he loved was … dead? Was that true? He stretched his Saiyajin senses out to feel her familiar ki, waiting for the warmth to envelop him. Her ki, like herself, was filled with life, laughter, and love. Nothing returned. A deep sadness and pain unlike anything he had ever known welled up from within him, and a shout came out of him, echoing the depths of his despair. The only person who had ever meant the world to him was gone. He howled his grief, and he was uncaring about the tears that fell freely down his face. He didn't care if his father would think that he was weak, and although he didn't know it, a single tear had slid down Vegeta's emotionless countenance. 

Usagi… he would never see her smiling so brilliantly at him and how it never failed to brighten up his day no matter what… her beautiful face that would cause such love and joy to flood in his heart… her generous personality, her giving soul, her passionate nature… everything that symbolised Usagi to him… she was his family… she was his life. He would never feel her softness against his body again and how she made him feel so unbelievably happy… the silky golden locks that he loved running his fingers through… the deep blue eyes that captivated his heart would never shine at him again… her soft skin… he would saw images of happy, laughing children vanish into nothingness. He saw the images of them growing old together, being together forever till the end of time all disappear like everything else in his life. He had once again lost someone that mattered, someone who meant the world to him. Pain and agony surged against his heart and soul, and he didn't think he could survive the pain. He fell to his knees and he stared up at the being that had invaded Usagi's body and taken her away from him. _My love… how could you leave me alone like this? Didn't you promise me…_ his eyes widened as he remembered something she said. 

"Never willingly." She had known she was dying, and she never told him. 

Unbearably hurt, harsh sobs wracked through his body. _Usagi… why did you not tell me? Did you think I'd be unable to handle it?_ Yes, she would've… she couldn't have born causing him any more pain. She wouldn't have wanted him to believe that he was meant to be alone in this life. She wanted to be with him more than life itself. _So we could've fought it together. We could've beaten this stupid thing together._ Something tickled the back of his mind, and there was a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. She wouldn't have left so suddenly… not like this. A thought occurred to him without warning. What if her ki was simply being masked? 

****************************************

Deep inside her body, a big battle had emerged between her own soul and a different Megami-sama's. Usagi had felt the difference. Pure evil energy had entered her system, filling every single ounce and slowly pushed aside her own. _Fight it… I know you can. _She watched in horror as Trunks fell to his knees sobbing with grief. _I'm sorry, my love… I'm trying my best. Why is my best never enough?_ _Trunks believes I'm dead… I'm here… I haven't left you. I could never leave you…_ A rage burned within her over the actions of Freiza and how she had been manipulated to hurt those she cared about. A powerful blast left her hands and anger descended upon her soul as she saw a few of her senshi being injured. She couldn't just sit here and do nothing. She had to fight back.

_Stop trying, you fool. You can't beat me._

_I know you're good. Fight it, Megami-sama. Fight it._

I gave you what you wanted to see, fed you lies so you would give in to me… so I could begin taking over your body. 

Iie! I don't believe that for a moment… you're lying. 

Watch me…

She felt the tingle in her blood as another energy ball formed in her palm. A smirk crossed her lips as she stared right at Trunks. _IIE! You can't!! Not him!!_ Usagi felt an unbearable pain flood through her. Moments flashed in her mind, drowning out all thought. 

_What are you doing??_ The entity screeched in her head.

Trunks holding her close to him. The feel of his strong arms around her, surrounding her with warmth and security. The way his smile affected her, and the beautiful lavender hair that she had once jokingly told him she was jealous of. Memories of every single moment spent with him ran through her mind and Usagi felt herself growing stronger. _For you, my love… I would give up my life for you._ A power deep within the recesses of her soul sparked and slowly began spreading, eradicating all traces of evil. The dark eight-pointed star that had once been on her forehead disappeared, only to be replaced by the insignia of a silver moon. _Only Megami-sama has the power to defeat Freiza…_ _Tell him I love him. So much. And we will be together in our next lives. Tell everyone I'm sorry._ The silver energy flowed deep through her blood and flashed outwards in a powerful beam of light. Usagi felt the last of her powers leaving her, and a small smile appeared on her lips before she collapsed on the ground. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly raced to grab Usagi before she hit the hard ground beneath. Cold. She was so cold. Her eyes were closed, and there was a serene smile on her lips. And as he looked up in confusion, an ethereal creature floated high above them, and smiled sadly at him. 

_She's sorry, Trunks. She loves you so very much._

No. It couldn't be. He pressed his fingers against her wrist, desperate to find a pulse. Anything. "Beat for me damn you, beat for me Usagi!!! Come back to me!!" He shouted out, shaking her lifeless body. "Don't you dare!!! No!!"

_She gave up her life for you, to save you from Freiza._

"I defeated Freiza before!!" He yelled at the goddess-like creature before the realisation dawned upon him. Usagi had never known that.

_She never knew, did she?_

"It's my own damned fault. I never shared any details about my past with her," he whispered as the tears reappeared in his eyes. Guilt pounded deep within his heart, and he felt like he was going to die. Usagi had given up her life to save him when she didn't have to. "It's all my fault…"

Freiza glared at the goddess in anger. "You should not have been able to break free of my chains!" 

_Usagi's no mere mortal. You didn't realise that you had placed me within the moon princess herself?_

"Nani?!" He shrieked incredulously.

The grief kept building in his system, and he brushed aside a golden lock, tenderly rubbing his hand against the soft skin of her cheek. The surge of energy came out of the blue, rushing through his system, and with familiarity, he shouted out, a hoarse cry of the loss of the only woman he had ever loved. It spiraled through him, turning his hair blonde. He laid her down gently, and with glazed eyes, he looked at Freiza coldly. "You will pay. For all the stuff you put Usagi through, and for taking her away from me, I swear you will pay." 

The rest of the group watched in shock and disbelief at what had just happened. Usagi was now officially dead. Her body lay there as hard cold evidence and the goddess-like creature hovered over them with a sad look in her deep blue eyes. A sadness swept over the group, and Vegeta stood off to the side, clenching his fist in anger. Usagi had been like a daughter to him, and now this bakayero had caused her to die. He felt a strange sensation rush through his system as he stared at the grief falling from his son's eyes. With a sudden start, he realised it was compassion. 

Trunks transformed in front of them, drawing gasps of disbelief from the senshi and Mamoru. It was as if they had been frozen in place, unable to do anything. Trunks hair was now spiked up, not to mention blonde. His eyes were terrifying, a glazed shade of green that almost seemed to reflect the emptiness and pain that existed within his heart. With blinding speed, he somehow appeared behind Freiza, and kicked him cruelly in the back. The sound of bone cracking caused most of the senshi to almost pity the creature, though the smirk on Vegeta's face was almost blinding. In a series of movements that they could not follow, bruises and cuts began appearing on Freiza's face. Stopping briefly, Trunks began taunting him. 

"I want you to suffer. I want you to feel each and every blow I'm about to hit you with, so you can know what I'm going through." 

Throwing punch after punch on the creature's stomach, blood spurted out of his mouth as it received massive internal damage. A glowing light appeared on its hand as it flung it towards Trunks, who managed to dodge it. 

"You still have life in you? Good. I was getting bored with beating you senselessly." 

"Silence Wall!" Sailor Saturn cried out as the beam headed straight for them. The goddess merely smiled above them and absorbed its energy. Distracted, Hotaru looked at her curiously.

_Trunks needs to do this, Hotaru-chan. Otherwise, he'll never be able to forgive himself._

Nodding in understanding, she returned her purple gaze to watch the blonde Trunks pummeling Freiza with ruthless efficiency. 

"Finish him off," Vegeta growled under his breath. Freiza had never stood a chance to begin with, and Trunks was merely prolonging the match. 

As if hearing his father, he reached behind him and his sword glinted, catching everyone's eye. "Enough playing. I want you to feel just as dead as I do inside." With a speed that somehow appeared like a series of light flashes that danced across their eyes, Freiza's expression was frozen on his face as what was once his body suddenly split into a tumbling sequence of body parts that thudded to the ground. 

There was a look of immense satisfaction on his face as he resheathed his sword. Then it crumbled just as quickly, feeling no joy in defeating an opponent that was woefully inferior, and had caused him to lose the only person that had meant the world to him. He trudged slowly towards Usagi's body, laying so still. A sob sounded from behind it, and dimly he registered that it was Minako. He caught his father's eye on his way over and saw the sadness that shone from its black depths. _Usagi… how am I going to live now that you're gone? Ever since the first day I met you… it was as if every moment I had before that was nothing. I have lived for you… I don't know… I don't know how I can go on, Usagi. _Kneeling beside her body, he took her cold hand into his own, gripping it tightly. 

"Did you know about my surprise?" He said softly. "Did you know why I used to leave for hours at a time? I was building a house for us, a place where we could call our own. I used to have the stupidest dreams… thinking about how our children would look like, and how their golden hair would shine in the sun, and they would have a smile as beautiful as their mother's was. And we were so happy in my dreams, Usagi… we were." Tears were streaming down a few of the senshi's face, and even Haruka could no longer keep her emotionless exterior. Michiru wrapped her arms around her lover and leaned her head against Haruka's own in shared grief. "This can't be how it ends. It can't be. Answer me, Usagi! Why did you leave me? Didn't you know how easy it was for me to defeat Freiza? I'd killed him before… I did it again, and you didn't have to sacrifice yourself for me. Oh god. What am I going to do? Tell me…" He hung his head, long lavender hair shielding the tears from the group present, though the floor beneath him became wet. 

_Trunks…for Usagi's sacrifice, I can grant your fondest wish. _

The goddess smiled benevolently as the powerful silver beam came from the heavens above. It pulsated with intensity and almost like a camera flash, it blinded everyone with its brilliance. 

_Thank you, Usagi… thank you for giving me my life._

_You're welcome, Megami-sama._

As each body tumbled into unconsciousness, Usagi's own began glowing and the goddess looked upon the young woman's body with fondness. Raising her hands above her head, she closed her eyes, and imposed her will upon the rules of existence and destiny. 

_My will shall be._

****************************************

Drinking in the sight of each other, their fingers reached forward, yearning to reassure themselves that the other was indeed in front of them. A tentative first touch and breaths rushed out in absolute relief. Tears trailed down an exquisite porcelain cheek, and his own blue eyes shone with the happiness he was feeling inside. Reaching with his other hand, he pulled her body against his own, tucking her head against his chest. As he rested his chin on top of her head, she could hear his solid heartbeat that thrummed steadily beneath her ears. He could feel the tears dampening his shirt and he pressed a gentle kiss against the silky golden tresses, rubbing his hand reassuringly down her back. A perfect moment. In their world, at that very moment, that was exactly what it was. Without physical communication, their hearts beat in unison, in silent promise. 

"Usagi…"

"Hai, Trunks?"

"Do you know you have silver mixed in your hair now?" 

****************************************

Haruka smiled, and held Michiru tight with Hotaru not too far away.

"Our princess is back with us once again," Michiru commented softly.

"Hai, I don't think I've ever seen koneko-chan so happy."

"She will be happy," Hotaru said cryptically, much to her parents' dismay. 

****************************************

Minako curved her lips as Vegeta contented himself with a "hmmph" beside her. Elbowing him, she grinned mischievously. "You're glad your daughter-in-law is back. Admit it." 

"Stupid girl. What do you know?" He growled though there was an unusual glint in his eyes. Thank God she was back. Thank God. 

"What will we do now?" Makoto motioned to the goddess who was now standing nearby, with obvious amusement in her expression. 

_I have a solution. Let Usagi go. And I will be your ultimate weapon, while your princess remains safe. No one will ever know._

The inner senshi glanced over at their princess, the one they had let down and disappointed. The one who they had failed to serve and protect. Did she deserve a chance at happiness? A soft smile appeared on each of their faces though none of them realised it. 

"With all my love, odango atama…"

"Take care, Usagi-chan…"

"All my best to you, Usako…"

"Be happy my friend, and be free." Makoto whispered. 

****************************************

Her left hand wrapped around his neck, and she was oblivious to everything else but him. Her senses were being filled with him as his arms tightened around her tiny waist protectively. 

"Do you like your surprise?" Trunks said hesitantly.

She nodded enthusiastically, and with a brilliant dazzling smile turned his whole world upside down momentarily. 

"I can't believe you and Vegeta-tousan would keep this a secret from me though," she replied with a mock pout. 

"Father still hasn't forgiven you for getting him drunk at the wedding dinner."

"Or making him sing Like a Virgin. He still won't speak to me…"

Chuckling at his wife, he kissed her soft lips, feeling the familiar passion rise between them. They were newly weds after all. With obvious reluctance, he pulled away from her, and she had a dazed look on her face that still made him marvel at how lucky he was. 

"Trunks-tooshi…" 

"You know Minako and Gohan are due to show up at any time now…"

"I'm sure Gohan's distracting the living daylights out of Mina-chan too," she grinned mischievously as she pulled his head down for another kiss. And he never had the heart to deny her anything, much less a request as enjoyable as this. 

****************************************

"Do you think we should interrupt them?" Minako whispered, hanging on to her housewarming present, as Gohan slipped his arms around her waist. 

"Nah, I'm getting ideas of my own."

With a squeak, she was spun around as Gohan kissed her and made her forget whatever it was she was going to say next. 

****************************************

Somewhere in another dimension, a platinum haired, blue eyed goddess smiled to herself. 

_With my blessings Usagi, be free, and be happy._

****************************************

****

Omake

Whoever said that giving birth was painless either had uttered those words after being shot with elephant tranquilizers or never had to push a ten pound baby from her stomach. She moaned, groaned, and made various noises. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she yelled colourful curses that made most of the medical staff present (not to mention the rest of the patients at the hospital) cringe slightly. This delicate, beautiful woman was saying things that no person should ever hear. 

"Think of the children, ma'am!" A nurse begged as they struggled to restrain her motions. 

"I hate you for doing this to me! It's all your fault!" Usagi shrieked at her husband, who just stood there, held her hand, and swiped away the hair that was matted on her forehead. 

"Sir, you're incredible." A doctor said with an almost hero worship look on his face.

"You should've seen her mood swings," was all Trunks would say.

"Don't… talk… about… me… like I'm… not a part… of the conversation! Stop being such a … condescending jerk!! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Push ma'am push!" 

"I hate you!!!"

After much swearing and panic attacks from various nurses (and doctors), the squalling of a baby's cries could be heard. The medical staff (and the rest of the hospital) breathed a sigh of relief at the tears that broke down on her face, and the female members gave an envious sigh of happiness at the handsome man who had the most tender look on his face. 

"My baby… can I hold her?" She pleaded, still slightly out of breath and drained from her efforts. Yet, the joy that flooded her was nothing like she had ever imagined it would be like. All thoughts of the pain and indignity of the process fled from her head as she gazed upon the red-faced, wailing infant. The tiny fingers, the delicate form that she had nursed in her womb for nine months all added up to a miracle. Her eyes flew up to meet Trunks', who had moved over to sit by her side, as the doctor gently passed the baby to her. Her precious bundle, the baby that they had created together. She cried at the sight of the infant, which in turn made the baby cry even harder upon such harsh noises.

"Look at this…" He whispered softly, a reverent light on his face as he took in the face of their child for the first time. How could mere words ever describe such perfection or the emotions that he had felt?

"I… it's… oh my god…"

Smiling gently at his wife, Trunks kissed her forehead as she struggled to control her emotions. 

"A symbol of our love… and like it, perfection." The baby stopped wailing upon hearing its mother's cries stop and began cooing at them. His heart absolutely melted, and from the watering pot Usagi had become upon that sight, he could safely say that she was feeling the same thing.

"You are the proud parents of an extremely healthy baby. Congratulations." The doctor said, slightly relieved to get the couple out of his hair. He nodded in the other man's direction, who backed out quickly and could not get out of the room fast enough. 

"What shall we name her?" 

With his arms securely around his family, he vowed to protect them for always. Never would any harm come to them, and he would not lose them. Things would be different. He would make sure that his precious baby girl would never get hurt, that no boy would ever toy with her heart. If she fell, he wanted to be there to catch her, and make her better. She and her mother were his life. It was as simple as that.

"Sora."

Smiling at her husband, she saw the intensity of his emotions on his face, the tears that were almost free from their prison. Remembering his past and all he had experienced, she felt so touched, and so loved. 

"It's perfect," Usagi whispered, and pressed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. Some strange imp of mischief had gotten to her however and she couldn't resist adding, "So how old do you think she should be before she starts dating?" 

Her husband's shouts could be heard all throughout the hospital as people ran for cover. And in her arms, the baby smiled delightedly, motioning her tiny arms towards the apparition that had appeared in the back of the room, unbeknownst to her parents. Though they didn't know that day, what would happen after this was something that would change their lives forever. But for that moment, and for that day, life as they knew it was perfect. 

****************************************

Well minna-chan, I can't believe it! Yet another fic finished. *sniffles* Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed what I've done cos' I did have a ton of fun working on it! *grins* I'd really appreciate any feedback you have. I'll be posting up new chapters of Legacy soon. Unfortunately, I'm being sidetracked by one or two personal projects that I'm really into at the moment. I'm working on a Rurouni Kenshin fic right now, along with Perfect World with imouto-chan (Usachan), and to the few reviewers who are following One Day at a Time, it **will** be updated but not as often as I'd like. I'm just spreading myself really thin here these days (watching RK anime obsessively doesn't help either). *giggles* All right, that's that! Let me know what you think ne? Ja! ^-^


End file.
